Niño Soldado
by MissKraken
Summary: Vegeta comienza a darse cuenta de las diferencias entre su pasado y su presente. La historia transcurre entre el final de la Saga Cell y antes del comienzo de la Saga Boo.
1. TEPT

Niño Soldado

Vegeta comienza a darse cuenta de las diferencias entre su pasado y su presente. La historia transcurre entre el final de la Saga Cell y antes del comienzo de la Saga Boo.

* * *

Las tropas de Kakaroto comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del mediodía. Iba a haber comida y se le prometió la construcción de un cuarto con fuerza de gravedad artificial como recompensa si asistía a la fiesta, por lo que Vegeta se sentó entre ellos. Frunció el ceño amenazantemente a cada rostro amigable dirigido hacia él y los humanos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender la indirecta y mantenerse alejados de él.

A pesar de su expresión hostil, no lo irritaban tanto como antes. Quizás el tiempo se había encargado de eliminar sus hábitos más molestos…o tal vez se había simplemente acostumbrado a la idiotez humana.

La presencia de algunos de ellos, sin embargo, era chocante. Inspiraban emociones desconocidas pero placenteras; los mocosos de Kakaroto, por ejemplo...

Gohan se acercó a saludarlo, su hermano pequeño caminando de la mano a su lado. Sonreían de la misma forma estúpida, sus ojos brillando con la misma inocencia. El mayor había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron, hacía unos tres años. Las puntas de su cabello ya alcanzaban su pecho. Era obvio que pronto, Vegeta tendría que alzar la cabeza para mantenerle la mirada. Era un hecho exasperante...

-Buenos días, Vegeta-san. Es bueno verlo bien de salud.-

Gohan se inclinó ante él, pero no como un soldado debía frente e a su rey. Era una muestra humana de deferencia que había visto a empresarios realizar ante los Briefs. Pensó en remarcar lo estúpidamente desubicado que estaba siendo pero acabó dando un pequeño cabeceo en reconocimiento.

-¡Hola!- Goten dijó, levantando su pequeño brazo.

No le respondió pero eso no incomodó a los hermanos. Sonriendo, dieron unos pasos para saludar a Piccolo.

El namekiano. Otra presencia desconcertante en el rebaño. En estas reuniones estúpidas, siempre se paraba cerca de él. Al principio, Vegeta había asumido que el idiota pretendía acostumbrarlo a su presencia con la esperanza de hacerlo caer en una falsa sensación de seguridad y lanzar un ataque mortal cuando pareciera conveniente.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con estas criaturas-y más batallas luchaba a su lado- menos probable le parecía. Incluso comenzó a considerar la idea de que el namekiano simplemente se sentía más a gusto en su compañía, a salvo de charlas frívolas pero acompañado en su silenciosa contemplación.

-Este es mi lugar.- Vegeta ladró lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran.-Lárgate.-

Gohan lo miró con esos malditos ojos de bebé. Piccolo continuó recostado contra la pared junto a su árbol. Su actitud desafiante era agradable. Tal vez tendrían que resolver la disputa con una pelea. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, sediento de violencia.

Piccolo pasó junto a su árbol y asintió una vez con la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Como usted ordene, _su alteza_.-

La burla era una excusa fantástica para atacar, pero Piccolo ya se alejaba para unirse a los otros, completamente relajado y escuchando atentamente el parloteo de Gohan. Vegeta suspiró y se sentó devuelta sobre la hierba.

-Oh, mírate, haciendo puchero.- Bulma se rió, arrodillándose junto a él. Colocó un vaso a sus pies y vertió dentro algo de vino. El olor era tan punzante que casi podía sentirlo en la garganta. –Intenta pasarla bien, Vegeta. Y si te comportas...- Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. Hasta su aliento olía a vino. –Te daré algo más que un cuarto con gravedad artificial…-

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, meneando las caderas. Los ojos de Vegeta se fijaron inmediatamente en su trasero. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió la sangre agolpándose en su rostro y giró la cabeza bruscamente. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el arroyo artificial que corría por la habitación; si miraba a los demás y los encontraba sonriendole, _tendría_ que matarlos a todos.

Vegeta sintió un inmenso alivio cuando una fila de sirvientes ingresó a la habitación empujando carritos repletos de alimentos. Tenían un olor y aspecto fantásticos. Si había algo en lo que los terrícolas sobresalían- algo que ponía en vergüenza a todas las demás razas del Universo entero- eran sus habilidades culinarias.

Estaba la adrenalina de la caza y la matanza pero la necesidad de meter comida en su boca para llenarse el estómago siempre le había parecido una desventaja evolutiva, en ninguna manera diferente a dormir o mear. Era una debilidad que algunas especies- como los namekianos-habían superado. Y había llegado a odiarlos por eso.

Pero Bulma lo corrompió con sus estúpidos "pedidos especiales" y "restaurantes de lujo" y sus "maravillas de la cocina japonesa". La comida humana había vuelto caprichosos a su lengua y a su estómago. Ahora esperaba con ansias cada comida y devoraba sus ofrendas con un fervor indigno de un orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.

Pero los humanos no se burlaban de él. Rara vez lo hacían. Y no era por miedo. Cuando los provocaba, los insectos corajudos se defendían. No; burlarse de otros simplemente no era costumbre entre ellos. Era un hábito al que se adaptó de buena gana.

Todo lo bueno debe llegar necesariamente a su fin y pronto quedó con el estómago llenó. Permaneció sentado al pie del árbol más alejado, observando a los demás. Piccolo estaba nuevamente sentado cerca, pero esta vez, Vegeta no sintió la necesidad de echarlo. Ningun namekiano era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser una amenaza de todas maneras...

Los humanos comenzaron a reír y aplaudir. Trunks estaba abriendo sus regalos. Esta parte siempre lo hacía enfadar y la costumbre no lograba suavizar su descontento. No entendía por qué la alegría en el rostro de su hijo lo fastidiaba tanto o por qué el gesto de los otros de entregarle libremente algo le resultaba...ofensivo.

Pero ese día, un pensamiento tronó en su cerebro, repentino e inesperado: las cosas tenían que ser tomadas por la fuerza. Nada era gratis.

El rostro de Vegeta se ensombreció. De pronto, sentía odio hacia su hijo.

-¿Los rebeldes?- Bulma murmuró, inspeccionando una pequeña caja de plástico. -Mmm... Aquí dice que es para niños más grandes.-

-Soy muy maduro para mi edad.- Trunks declaró. –Le explicaré a Goten si no entiende algo.-

-Por favor, tía Bulma, dejanos jugar.- Goten pidió.

-... Bien, bien. Pero traigan aquí la consola. Quiero ver de qué se trata.-

-¡Sí!-

Vegeta siguió con los ojos a Trunks y Goten mientras salían corriendo de la habitación. Trotaron de vuelta unos minutos después con el "Nintendo" y sus "joysticks". Hubo un zumbido y una pantalla plana emergió del suelo frente a la mesa, para asombro de los tontos presentes. Después de un momento de luchar con cables y la conexión, algo familiar apareció en la pantalla: un páramo desolado ocupado con escombros humeantes.

Los niños jugarían a ser soldados. Sus personajes estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con pesados uniformes y estaban armados con una de las armas más primitivas del planeta Tierra: una bayoneta.

A pesar de la rusticidad del equipo de los soldados, el juego captó el interés de Vegeta. Era increíble que una raza con una tecnología militar tan retrasada pudiera desarrollar imágenes de tal calidad. Cada detalle tenía un realismo sorprendente: los órganos que caían de estómagos abiertos, la sangre que salpicaba de cada herida de bala; incluso los gritos de dolor de los que morían. Se echó a reír, maravillado.

-Lástima la falta de olor...- Dijo. -Añade el olor a sangre y les queda perfecto.-

Lo dijo como un cumplido pero se dieron vuelta a mirarlo como si hubiera escupido el insulto más repulsivo de cuantos existían.

-¡Goten, no seas tonto! ¡Van a matarme!- Trunks estaba gritando, apretando los botones frenéticamente. -¡Dispara!-

Al parecer, el impresionante realismo de las imágenes paralizó a Goten. Y a todos los demás. Finalmente, Bulma, Gohan y Chi-Chi se abalanzaron hacia adelante para apagar la consola y el televisor.

-¿Quién trajo esto?!- Las mujeres gritaron al mismo tiempo, alzando ominosamente el cartucho.

Nadie levantó la mano. Pasaron dos segundos y todos voltearon para mirarlo.

-Conmigo puede ir a matar de verdad.- Vegeta se burló.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Piccolo. El pobre diablo se puso rojo como un tómate.

-¡¿Por qué iba comprarles eso!?"

-... Trunks...- Goten susurró con tono angustiado.

-Bueno, ya. Deja de mirarme así... Má, yo compré el juego...- Trunks admitió, sin levantar la vista del suelo. -La abuela me dio dinero y lo usé para comprar eso.-

-Pues no quiero que juegues este tipo de cosas.- Bulma espetó.

-Deja que jueguen el estúpido juego, Bulma.- Vegeta ladró. -Son Saiyajins. Deben saber cómo matar.-

-¡Son niños, psicópata!- Fue su estridente respuesta.

Generalmente, la actitud desafiante de Bulma era divertida. Pero no en ése momento. Se puso de pie.

-La edad no hace ninguna diferencia. Es una habilidad necesaria para un guerrero.- Ella abrió la boca para protestar. Incluso la perra de Kakaroto parecía a punto de meterse.- La violencia y la muerte no les parece tan detestable cuando se trata de salvar sus pellejos.-

-Sí... bueno... Pero eso es diferente ...- Uno tenía que admirar el talento de Bulma para las discusiones.- Se trata de matar monstruos, no gente! ¡Y no de esta manera! No aprenderá a matar y no jugara a este juego otra vez!- Tiró el cartucho airadamente dentro del ponche.- Va a crecer como una persona normal y tendrá una feliz vida normal.-

No era la primera vez que Bulma cruzaba una línea pero era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a los demás. Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería atacar... a alguien... pero no estaba seguro si Gohan todavía era más fuerte que él. Si luchaban y el mocoso lo vencía con la misma facilidad con que Cell lo había hecho cuatro años atrás...La vergüenza lo mataría.

Los humanos reanudaron su tranquilo parloteo. Gohan propuso un nuevo juego para Trunks y Goten y los tres salieron corriendo alegremente del cuarto para recoger los... juguetes necesarios.

 _Esto_ no era normal en absoluto. Los niños ni siquiera jugaban. Luchaban juntos o entre ellos. Había juegos pero nunca se oían risas de alegría; sólo de burla o de histeria. Más comunes eran los gritos de rabia y agonía. Y siempre estaba presente el hedor a sangre, sudor y orina. Aquí, el aire siempre olía a flores, a agua limpia y a hierba fresca.

No era normal en absoluto.

Vegeta era un depredador echado entre ciervos... O eso parecía. No confiaban en él, y aunque eran respetuosos para mantener la paz, los guerreros Z siempre se mantenían vigilantes y los civiles bien lejos. Todos notaron que se estaba yendo pero se quedaron fuera de su camino y nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre la brusquedad de su partida.

Todos excepto Bulma. Vegeta no estaba seguro si era consecuencia de una vida muy protegida o algún tipo de discapacidad mental para sentir el peligro, pero la mujer ponía forzaba su paciencia peligrosamente hasta sus límites.

-No te vayas, Vegeta.- Le gritó, arrastrando las palabras. Tal vez, esta vez, se debía un poco al vino. -La fiesta acaba de empezar y he puso a rostizar un cerdo de 80 libras porque ibas a estar aquí. ¿Vas a hacerme tirar toda esa comida? No hay espacio en la nevera para tanta carne y...-

-Esto no es normal.- Vegeta declaró sin darse la vuelta.-Eres débil y arruinarás a Trunks.-

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Pasó el resto del día en la nave estacionada fuera de la casa, entrenando a 400 G y esquivando los disparos de cada robot disponible. Había considerado irse directamente del planeta pero Bulma mantenía el tanque de la nave vacío por "razones de seguridad". Había estallado algunas veces, así que nunca se quejó. Pero en ese momento, se sentía...engañado.

Fue una sesión frustrante. No podía dejar de pensar en Trunks y en la punzante decepción que había sentido cuando vio al bebé por primera vez. A diferencia del mocoso de Kakaroto, su hijo no parecía saiyajin en absoluto: sus ojos eran azules y su cabeza calva estaba cubierta por una pelusa de color extraño. Había sentido tanto asco al imaginar un rabo púrpura que ni siquiera había preguntado si el niño nació sin cola o si se la habían amputado.

Pero el chico tenía sangre saiyajin y el potencial de convertirse en un gran luchador. Lo había visto. A pesar de todos sus defectos, el Trunks del futuro había demostrado ser un guerrero feroz. A diferencia de Gohan, lanzaba cada golpe con mortal eficiencia y mataba sin titubear. Sí; Trunks podía no tener el aspecto de un saiyajin pero tenía el coraje de uno.

Tal vez era tiempo de empezar a entrenar al niño. El padre de Vegeta había iniciado su formación incluso antes de que tuviera la capacidad de retener información conscientemente. Los primeros recuerdos que tenía eran charcos de olorosa sangre y ensordecedores gritos... Gente siendo sujetada para que pudiera cortarles la garganta...

Le habían enseñado a matar antes de que tuviera la capacidad de recibir entrenamiento marcial.

¿Y desde cuándo matar y pelear eran dos cosas diferentes?

No tenía la costumbre de pensar tanto. Pero era difícil no hacerlo en un mundo en calma. Y era algo horrible.

Vegeta salió de la nave como si los incesantes cuestionamientos fueran espectros escondidos dentro de ella.

* * *

Vegeta volvió a la casa de mal humor, pero su amarga disposición cambió notablemente al ver que la fiesta se había acabado. Todo el mundo se había ido a sus casas o a la cama a dormir. Y aún mejor: un fantástico aroma de carne asada flotaba en el aire. Lo siguió hasta la cocina. El cerdo que Bulma había mencionado estaba en la mesa. A penas le faltaban algunos pedazos. Dio un paso al frente, limpiándose la saliva que había caído accidentalmente por la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba tan cegado por el hambre que la presencia de Bulma pasó desapercibida hasta que se interpuso entre él y su jabalí asado. Apenas contuvo el impulso de empujarla a un lado.

-No debería dejarte comer un solo trozo.- Le dijo. Como si pudiera detenerlo...- Trunks se quedó triste durante toda la fiesta. Pensó que estabas enojado con él. No sé por qué está tan apegado a ti. - Vegeta no sabía qué responder a eso, así que esperó a que Bulma chillara algo más. No tardó en hacerlo. La tierna mirada en sus ojos contrastaba con la dureza de sus palabras.- Lo dije en serio. No quiero que Trunks aprenda a ser un bruto como tú.-

-Si fuera un bruto, estarías muerta.-

-Pues aquí no matamos por diversión. Resolvemos nuestros problemas con palabras. Y si algún día tiene que matar un monstruo, pues que lo haga. Pero sólo monstruos... y si no hay otra opción.-

-…bueno.-

Bulma suspiró sin disimular su alivio.

Vegeta se puso duro y la sangre se le drenó del rostro. No era idiotez; tampoco ingenuidad. Bulma era plenamente consciente de la clase de guerrero que era, y aún así, tomaba la decisión de gritarle en la cara. Daba por sentado que no iba a hacerle daño...Como si fuera uno de esos estúpidos terrícolas. Era una de las insolencias más aberrantes con que nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo jamás.

¿Por qué seguía ladrando delante de él? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que permitió a semejante insecto tratarlo de esta manera?

Jamás.

La palabra resonó en su mente ominosamente. Había castigado la insolencia con la muerte cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad; fueran guerreros o sirvientes; adultos o niños...o mujeres. ¿Por qué era diferente ésta mujer? ¿Cómo es que Bulma era diferente?

La mera idea de hacerle daño le provocó nauseas.

-¿¡... me estás escuchando siquiera!?-

Se despabiló de golpe. Bulma lo miraba enojada pero siempre estaba esa suavidad en sus ojos... Nadie jamás lo había mirado de esa manera...

-Yo ...- ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿O hacer? Ella no alejaba la mirada y la ira, esa única cosa reconocible, había casi desaparecido.- Yo... ¿Vas a construir el cuarto con gravedad artificial...?-

Bulma desvió abruptamente la cabeza, indignada.

-Sí, Vegeta, te construiré tu estúpido cuarto con gravedad artificial pero...-

Salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Bulma era útil. Sería muy estúpido ponerle un dedo encima. Y eso era todo.


	2. El Día a Día

Bulma explicaba a Vegeta como funcionaría el cuarto de gravedad artificial. Hablaba con el entusiasmo de un artista explicando su obra, señalando puntos en un plano y en el gran cuarto vacío donde permanecían y que pronto se convertiría en una obra maestra de ingeniería mecánica y computacional.

A Vegeta todo aquello no le interesaba. Esperaba recibir un control sencillo de utilizar una vez que se completara el trabajo. Aún así, había venido cuando Bulma le llamó y permanecía a su lado. Le agradaba su aroma-una mezcla de flores, jabón y su perfume natural-, el sonido de su voz tranquila y sus pálidos pechos, discretamente expuestos en una remera de collar amplio.

Vegeta olvidaba cuestionamientos que le resultaban incomodos, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, las respuestas simplemente se le ocurrían. Era evidente que la femineidad de Bulma era un factor relevante a la hora de inhibir sus deseos de volarle la cabeza cuando se ponía demasiado pesada. Pero más importante que eso era la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos.

No había mujeres en las naves de Freezer y en sus misiones de conquista o erradicación, sólo interactuaba con guerreros dignos de su atención. A veces, Nappa y Raditz se llevaban "a descanzar" algunas de las esclavas que mantenían las Estaciones de Abastecimiento limpias pero Vegeta nunca participaba de esa clase de actividades. Era una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Bulma era la primera mujer que tenía valor en su vida…

No. La segunda. Su hermana había estado con él durante 5 años. Al final, la había matado. No fue debido a una insolencia. Había sido envenenada y sus gritos de agonía eran un peligro en la delicada situación en la que estaban. Le había tapado la boca para acallarla. Acabó sofocándola.

Un agudo dolor se le expandió por el pecho, repentino e inesperado. Como para corroborar que había sido un error, Vegeta se concentró en aquellos recuerdos, arrastrándolos fuera del miasma que envolvía a todos los demás. Pero cuantos más detalles resurgían a su consciente, más pesado sentía el corazón.

-¿Y cuándo va a estar listo?- Vegeta preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Bulma en medio de un entusiasta discurso de felicitaciones dedicado a sí misma.- ¿Por qué no has cargado la nave con combustible?-

-¡Porqué no soy tu empleada y mucho menos tu sirvienta!- Bulma respondió sin titubear ni un instante. Se dio la vuelta para clavarle una mirada de indignación.- ¡Si serás malagradecido! Me has pedido esto y te lo estoy construyendo. No te irás al espacio. Si estás aburrido pues ayudarás con esto.- Vegeta se le quedó mirando un momento antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto sin decir otra palabra.- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa últimamente? ¡Estás mas bruto que de costumbre!-

No se sentía como siempre pero Bulma no entendería si se molestaba en explicarle porqué. Los saiyajins no estaban diseñados para el ocio. Vegeta añoraba una buena pelea; extrañaba el olor a sangre y sudor, el enterrar los puños en el cuerpo de otro, sentir los huesos estremecerse bajo sus nudillos. El feroz placer de la victoria; incluso la emoción de toparse con alguien inamovible.

Era aberrante lo mucho que pensaba en Kakaroto en aquellos días. Cómo se atrevía el desgraciado a quedarse muerto. Como si la batalla pendiente entre ellos no significara nada.

Vegeta frunció los labios como si acabara de tragar algo amargo. Para Kakaroto, realmente no significaba nada. Lo que para él había sido uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida, para ese insecto de clase baja fue un momento de gloria, una de las tantas peleas luchadas y ganadas en defensa de ese planeta. Uno de los tantos enemigos derrotados y dejados en el polvo.

Sintió ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba harto de esa sensación de vacío que sentía en la boca del estómago. Kakaroto estaba muerto pero él seguía con vida. Era el último de los saiyajin. Había sobrevivido a cada peligro, a cada monstruoso verdugo. Seguiría entrenando, volviéndose más poderoso y, algún día, aparecería otro digno de su odio.

Siempre que Vegeta pensaba en Kakaroto, acababa preguntándose acerca de Gohan. Era extraño no sentir odio hacia el muchacho. Era más fuerte que él, tenía la sangre de ése insecto insolente corriendo en sus venas…y aún así, pensar en molerlo a golpes resultaba desagradable. Recordaba su enorme sonrisa, algunas de las frases más estúpidas que lo había escuchado decir...

Como bien había percibido Piccolo, Gohan no tenía el espíritu de un guerrero. Matarlo sería tan gratificante como eliminar un animal o sofocar una estrella. Quizás si se presentaba en su casa y lo amenazaba con un combate hasta la muerte cuando cumpliera determinada edad, se pondría serio y entrenaría de verdad.

Vegeta salió de la casa. Trunks y Goten estaban allí, observando con interés una rana bizarra que temblaba a sus pies. Frunció el ceño; le parecía muy familiar. Al verlo, el animal croó y empezó a cavar frenéticamente para enterrarse en el barro. Quizás era Ginyu. Sonrió al pensar en el patético destino de aquel infeliz; si hubieran podido hacerle lo mismo a Freezer.

Volvió la atención a los niños. Clavó la mirada en Goten. Vegeta era consciente de lo irracional que era pero el aspecto del mocoso le inspiraba un intenso odio.

-Vete a tu casa.- Le dijo.- Trunks, ven conmigo.-

-..pero papá…-

-No discutas conmigo.-

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a Vegeta hacia la nave que descansaba en el medio del jardín de los Briefs. No tardaron en comprender lo que todo aquello significaba.

-¿Me dejarás entrenar contigo?- Trunks exclamó.

-No entrenarás conmigo. Harás lo que te diga para entrenar tu cuerpo.- Vegeta lo corrigió. Tocó un pequeño botón junto a la compuerta de la nave. Ésta se abrió lentamente.

Trunks apenas podía contener su alegría; finalmente su padre iba a enseñarle a pelear. La cara entristecida de Goten, sin embargo, opaco un poco el momento. No quería echar a su amigo. Sabía que él también gustaba de luchar y lamentaba que su madre no dejara que Gohan lo entrenara.

-Papá, ¿puede Goten quedarse a entrenar con nosotros?- Trunks preguntó.- No es tan bueno como yo porque es más pequeño pero es bueno.-

-Por favor, Vegeta-san. Enséñeme a mi también…- Vegeta se dio la vuelta. Goten hablaba de manera respetuosa y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Su actitud le hizo apreciar más a su propio hijo; Trunks jamás bajaba la mirada, ni siquiera ante él.- Mi mamá no deja que Gohan pelee conmigo, pero yo quiero saber pelear tan bien como mi papa.-

-Tu padre era un insecto.- Ladró sin pensar.- Pero si crees poder soportarlo...-

Vegeta se metió a la nave, perdiéndose la cara indignada de Goten y la manera en que Trunks le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera argumentar en defensa de su padre difunto. Para cuando lo siguieron dentro, el pequeño había aceptado dejar pasar el insulto si así podía quedarse con Trunks y aprender, finalmente, lo que era ser un luchador de artes marciales.

Vegeta se colocó frente al panel de control de la nave. De pronto, y por primera vez en su vida, tenía pupilos…y no tenía idea cómo comenzar. No recordaba sus primeras lecciones marciales. Para cuando supo que es lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo tenía músculos y era capaz de pelear de manera eficiente. Si se esforzaba en intentar recuperar detalles sobre cómo había alcanzado ese grado de destreza, lo único que obtenía era una oleada de nauseas, el eco de gritos horribles y el hedor de sangre…

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a los niños. Lo miraban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros pequeños y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas redondas de la nave y una briza suave soplaba desde el exterior, trayendo con él el olor a rosas. El canto de las aves era ensordecedor a esas horas de la tarde.

Se acercó para cerrar la compuerta de la nave. El viento dejó de correr. Lo único que podía oler era plástico quemado, gasolina y sudor. Las paredes blindadas, preparadas para aislar el interior de las hostiles condiciones del espacio, acallaron cualquier sonido externo. Se sentía tan a gusto allí dentro; protegido de un mundo que parecía esforzarse en dañarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara nuevamente con los niños. Por un instante, se sintió furioso de que estuvieran ahí.

-Bien…Pues están escuálidos.- Sentenció Vegeta, caminando hacia los controles gravitacionales de la nave.- Empiecen a trotar y no paren hasta que les diga.-

* * *

Aunque les faltaba volumen, ninguno de los dos estaba en malas condiciones. Se quejaban como lactantes cuando creían llegar hasta los límites de sus fuerzas pero continuaron corriendo e hicieron una abdominal o una lagartija más sí se los ordenaba. Cuando se negaron a obedecer, se aseguró de que era una limitación física y que no fuera simplemente por flojera de espíritu. Ya se había puesto el sol cuando los dos niños quedaron tirados en el suelo sin fuerzas siquiera para quejarse.

-Trunks, tu y yo haremos esto todos los días a partir de ahora.- Informó Vegeta, caminando hacia la compuerta de la nave. Dudo un momento antes de decirlo.- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en tu casa, Gotens. Si es que realmente quieres ser un guerrero que valga algo.-

-…como…mi…papá…- Jadeó el mocoso.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí. Como tu padre.-

La compuerta se abrió y Vegeta emergió a la fría noche.

* * *

Nunca había sido sencillo convivir con Vegeta. Tenía un temperamento infernal y lo poco que decía era ofensivo. Bulma sabía que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. De hecho, y por mas bizarro que pareciera, Vegeta la trataba mejor que a nadie más. Pero eso estaba cambiando. Antes, al menos podía apreciar los esfuerzos de Vegeta por entablar un diálogo civilizado con ella. En ocasiones, hasta podía presumir de haber torcido la comisura de sus labios algunos milímetros hacia arriba.

Desde que Goku había muerto, Vegeta se había comportado de una manera que muchas de sus amigas afirmaban era típico de la gente deprimida. Pérdida de interés en actividades que antes le resultaran placenteras, ciclos de actividad erráticos. Incluso su usual irritabilidad y retraimiento habían empeorado.

Afortunadamente, lo más preocupante duró poco. Y dos años luego de la muerte de Goku, comenzó a entrenar otra vez. Le había pedido mejor equipamiento. Y Bulma se llevó una enorme sorpresa aquella noche cuando Trunks y Goten se arrastraron, ya duchados, al comedor para engullir la cena y luego se apresuraron a sus camas. Goten se quedó dormido antes de que terminara siquiera de arroparlo. Y Trunks sólo logro suspirar un poco de información que explicara su agotamiento:

-Papá...entrnam...-

El resto fue un ronquido. Bulma le dió un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro de alivio.

Goten era un niño adorable y tenía modales impecables, pero era fácilmente influenciable por el inquieto y temerario Trunks. Siempre que se quedaba a pasar el fin de semana con ellos, algo extremadamente caro acababa siendo destruído o Bulma era forzada fuera de su cama por el teléfono. Algún agente de seguridad, llamando para notificar que su hijo estaba en una heladería o en el cine, acompañado tan solo por otro menor y sin autorización de un adulto.

En una ocasión, tuvo que salir disparada de la casa hacia el zoológico porque a Trunks le pareció interesante entrar a ver a los animales durante la noche y Goten, indignado al verlos encerrados, hizo uso de una fuerza inhumana para intentar liberar a los animales.

Pero aquella noche, la ciudad dormiría tranquila.

Se preguntó si Vegeta lo hizo para compensar la manera desconsiderada con que la había tratado aquella tarde. Una disculpa muda e indirecta. Seguramente estaba siendo ingenua, pero valía la pena darle el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

Vegeta estaba de píe en el centro de su cuarto, fregándose el cabello con una toalla para secarlo bien luego de su ducha. No tenía idea que es lo que haría en las siguientes horas. No tenía sueño pero la idea de meterse de nuevo en la nave para entrenar no le atraía demasiado. Había superado las dificultades que esa máquina podía ofrecerle. Ya no era una herramienta útil de entrenamiento. Ahora sólo serviría como transporte…

Tenía tantas ganas de largarse, de volver al vacío del espacio, de perderse en su hostil imprevisibilidad. Allí afuera, la vida era una guerra contra las fuerzas más primitivas, contra la escasez y las debilidades de uno mismo. Cada error podía resultar en la muerte.

Y había otro tipo de guerra también. Una entre mortales. Vegeta sabía que aunque Freezer y Cooler estuvieran muertos, sus ejércitos seguían en pie. Había intentado tomar control de ellos pero falló. No tenía la suficiente…paciencia para manipular a otros. Pero podía erradicarlos; luchar contra cada soldado que se le pusiera enfrente hasta que no quedara ninguno.

Traer paz al Universo. Que idea más ridícula.

Aunque porqué no. ¿Qué importaban las consecuencias si él lograba satisfacer sus ansias de lucha?

-Siempre tuve miedo de que fueras a tratar mal a Goten.- Se dio la vuelta. Bulma estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados debajo de sus generosos pechos.

Tenía que decirle que se largara pero para qué hacerlo. La noche que lo esperaba sería larga y frustrante. Quizás Bulma podía mejorarla un poco. Definitivamente tenía buen aspecto en aquella pequeña camisa que apenas cubría su estomago y grandes pechos, en esos shorts de fina tela blanca que no lograban esconder del todo lo que yacía debajo.

Luego de inspeccionar detenidamente su cuerpo, los oscuros ojos de Vegeta se clavaron en los de Bulma. Ardían con el mismo deseo qua atosigaba su entrepierna.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma. La empujo dentro con sorprendente gentileza y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…porque se parece tanto a Goku. Y porque es su hijo…- Soltó una risita.- No digo que deberías pero piensas de manera extraña, Vegeta.-

Colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, guiándola hacia la cama. Ella se sentó en el colchón y Vegeta dejó caer la toalla atada a sus caderas. Se le quedó mirando, esperando a que ella también se desnudara. Pero Bulma no se movió.

-Quiero tener sexo.- Vegeta remarcó, como si su compañera fuera demasiado densa para darse cuenta de lo evidente.

-Yo no.- Bulma se estiró sobre la cama con indolencia felina.

Vegeta suspiró. No estaba de humor para esto.

-No seas cabeza dura.- Bulma dio unas palmaditas sobre el colchón, invitándola a acostarse a su lado.- Ven aquí. Te gustará.-

Vegeta consideró seriamente largarse…pero acabó acostándose junto a Bulma. La esbelta mano de su compañera bajó inmediatamente por su pecho. Esperó impaciente, asumiendo que continuaría hasta su entrepierna para atenderlo como se suponía. Pero la mano se detuvo en su estómago y allí se desplomó.

Siguió esperando. Le gustaría tomar a la mujer y darle con rabia, pero uno de los factores más frustrantes de su relación era la fragilidad del cuerpo de Bulma. Tenía que dejar ella hiciera casi todo el trabajo, por temor a romperle algo en la calentura del momento. De todas maneras, ella tenía más experiencia en el tema y siempre compensaba debidamente su paciencia.

Para su enorme frustración, sin embargo, aquella noche Bulma se quedó dormida. Por un momento, Vegeta a punto estuvo de lanzarla de la cama, enrabiado por su falta de consideración. Pudo reprimir el impulso y su disciplinado autocontrol dio sus frutos.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada, estaba disfrutando el momento de todas formas. Bulma era una de las cosas más suaves que había sentido jamás. La tibiez de su cuerpo era un agradable contraste con el frio aire nocturno. Se encontró prestando atención a su respiración pausada, al palpitar de su corazón contra su propio pecho.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, se sentía feliz y en paz por primera vez en su vida.


	3. La Pesadilla

Gracias a todas/os las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review =) Se aprecia mucho.

* * *

Corría entre miles de espectros que chillaban de rabia y agonía, abriéndose camino entre ellos a fuerza de golpes y mordiscos. Le dolían las piernas; cada paso despertaba una nueva oleada de agonía, pero no podía detenerse. Tenía que llegar a la luz al final del camino.

Una voz familiar le gritaba.

-¡Dejala! ¡Un saiyajin que no puede luchar no vale nada! ¡Dejala!-

Era Nappa. Le pareció extraño que estuviera frente a él. Lo había matado hacía años, luego de que Kakaroto le rompiera la espalda. Pero ahora estaba allí devuelta, esperando a que llegara a él. Raditz llegó a trompicones a la luz, estirando desesperadamente un brazo. Nappa le agarró la mano y lo lanzó dentro de una nave.

¡Eso era la luz! Una nave: la única salida posible de aquel infierno.

Pero no lograba llegar a ella. Por más que luchara con todas sus fuerzas contra las sombras. Daba un agónico paso tras otro, pero no lograba avanzar.

Nappa le gritaba que la dejara. No entendía a que se refería pero pareció hartarse de esperar a que obedeciera. De un momento a otro, simplemente desapareció. Y la luz comenzó a alejarse hasta desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Sintiendo emociones horribles, antes desconocidas, Vegeta continuó corriendo sin poder moverse, cargando un peso que amenazaba con romperle las piernas. Sus gritos desesperados se perdían entre los millones de otros que zumbaban en el aire…

Finalmente pudo parar. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y esperó. Sus ojos se clavaron en algo que estaba allí con él. Era algo horrible pero no podía dejar de mirarla: una mujer…una niña. Tenía la palidez de los muertos y sus ojos ardían con un fervor malsano. Una espuma sanguinolenta le caía de la boca.

Y en el silencio abrumador de aquel lugar, la niña moribunda comenzó a gemir. Era un sonido quedo pero le provocó un espanto tangible. Y mientras más fuerte gemía, su terror se volvía más intenso. Finalmente, ya no pudo soportarlo. Se abalanzó hacia ella y le cubrió la boca con manos ensangrentadas…Manos pequeñas, regordetas…manos de niño…

Vegeta gimió y miró a su alrededor. Estaba soñando…Pero no podía despertar. No podía distraerse ahora. Las cosas que acechaban en las sombras se le lanzarían encima para despedazarlo…Tenían que quedarse ahí hasta que se fueran…En silencio. Apretó la cara de su hermana con más fuerza, desesperado por sofocar sus gritos.

La presencia en las sombras pareció desaparecer. Sintió ganas de llorar de puro alivio.

Y entonces, una luz en la negrura…Blanca, perfectamente redonda: la luz de la luna resplandeciendo en el inmundo charco de agua sobre el que se sentaban acurrucados. Un cosquilleo se le extendió por la cola. ¡Estaban salvados! Alzó la vista al cielo, bebiendo la maravillosa imagen de una luna llena. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder. Miro a su hermana, sonriendo de alegría…

Ella no reaccionó. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, su piel, malsanamente blanca, magullada alrededor de su boca semiabierta….Las huellas de sus pequeñas manitas regordetas…

* * *

Vegeta se despertó de golpe. Se quedó quieto, los sentidos atentos a cualquier señal de amenaza. No había nada que justificara su pánico. Estaba en un cuarto limpio, sobre una cama seca…junto a una mujer que dormía con la calma de un infante.

Se levantó sin alejar los ojos del rostro durmiente de Bulma, feliz de ver reemplazado el repugnante horror de su pesadilla con aquella belleza serena. Pero su mente, odiosa y traicionera, se negó a olvidar. La cara de Bulma se le antojo excesivamente pálida a la luz de la luna. Sus rasgos infantes la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que era…Como una niña…

Vegeta alejó el rostro. No había sido tan solo una pesadilla. Friezer los había enviado a un planeta que, según los reportes, tenía una población pequeña de gentes rusticas. Una excelente oportunidad, en palabras del tirano, para que los pequeños monitos saiyajin pudieran divertirse un poco.

Pero los reportes se equivocaron. Debajo de la corteza del planeta, se escondía otra raza inteligente. Emergieron de la tierra como un enjambre de hormigas, armados con espadas inquebrantables de obsidiana y un espíritu que rivalizaba en ferocidad con los de los mismos saiyajin. Superados 1000 a 1 en número, tuvieron que huir. Y en la retirada, su hermana, la última hembra saiyajin, fue acuchillada.

Intentó salvarla…

-¡Y fue una maldita estupidez!- Gritó a nadie.

-¡La aspiradora no funciona!- Bulma chilló, sentándose abruptamente en la cama. Vegeta cerró los ojos con exasperación.- Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Tú gritaste? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla de nuevo? Sabes, deberías hablar con alguien sobre eso. No es normal… ¿Vegeta?-

Vegeta se estremeció al sentir los dedos fríos de Bulma sobre su piel sudada, recordando el inmundo charco negro donde habían intentado esconderse, de las criaturas viscosas, desconocidas, que se habían retorcido entre sus piernas, zumbando alrededor de heridas abiertas….

Bulma parpadeó confundida cuando Vegeta se levantó de la cama como si el colchón le hubiera mordido el trasero. Se dio la vuelta y la sujetó de la camisa, empujándola a centímetros de su cara furiosa.

-¡Ponle combustible a mi nave!-

Bulma se quedó dura, como una liebre paralizada por el fulgor de los faros de un carro. Jamás miraba a sus víctimas a los ojos; sólo a aquellos que presentaban algún tipo de desafío. Eran los menos; había destruido millones sin jamás oírlos gritar; sin verlos temblar a sus pies. Insectos fumigados con un gesto de la mano, un resplandor de luz, el exhilarante placer de liberar energía….

Los ojos de Bulma eran hermosos…y ahora estaban dilatados por el miedo. Vegeta esperó impacientemente a que volvieran a arder de rabia. Pero ella no se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido y él retrocedió, incapaz de tolerar la desesperación que sentía por escucharla insultarlo y recriminarlo por su atrevimiento.

Salió del cuarto. No sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando, pero tenía que hacer que parara. No estaba hecho para la vida pacífica del planeta tierra; era un guerrero y necesitaba la guerra. Y si Bulma no le daba las herramientas que necesitaba, pues alguien más lo haría.

Avanzó como un toro embravecido por la casa, ignorando a Bulma, quien chillaba detrás de él. Llegó al cuarto de sus padres y atravesó la puerta como si estuviera echa de papel. El único de los tres ocupantes de la cama que tuvo la prudencia de salir disparado a esconderse fue el pequeño gatito negro que orbitaba al viejo Briefs.

El hombre parpadeó confundido cuando Vegeta lo agarró del collar de su piyama y lo arrastró fuera de la cama. Planeaba llevarlo hacia su laboratorio, asumiendo que allí tendría lo que quería. Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, se topó con Bulma. Estaba tan aliviado de ver la familiar rabia en sus ojos que no vio venir el golpe.

El cachetazo resonó en el cuarto como un latigazo.

Bulma se cuidó de disimular el terrible ardor que se le extendió por la mano; había sido como darle un cachetazo a una pared de piedra. Y lo peor fue que Vegeta se le quedó mirando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Suéltalo ya mismo!- Ordenó con cuanta dignidad le quedaba.

-Ponle combustible a mi nave.-

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Mataras a mi padre?- Lagrimas de rabia comenzaron a caerle de los ojos. Bulma no era una mujer propensa al llanto, pero ser despertada en medio de la noche para ser zarandeada por su marido y ver a su padre ser arrastrado violentamente de su cama era simplemente demasiado.- ¡Suéltalo ya mismo! ¡No voy a darte nada!-

Vegeta sintió rabia y se aferró a ella con desesperación; la saboreó y acarició la idea de arrancarle la cabeza a Bulma y hacer polvo a sus padres con una bola de kí. Arrasaría luego con la ciudad; con toda esta raza de criaturas ruidosas e irritantes. Volvería a ser un guerrero errante.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Como si su mente no estuviera conectada a sus nervios, su cuerpo simplemente no se movió. Abrió la boca, luchando por poner en orden sus pensamientos. Quizás si le pedía bien una vez más, Bulma le daría lo que quería. O su padre. ¿Querían dinero, quizás? Ofrecer algo a cambio…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó, soltando al Dr Briefs. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

-¡Papá!- Bulma se agachó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Bueno, si quieres combustible para la nave, puedo…-

-No. Si quiere combustible para la nave tendrá que pedirlo de manera civilizada y aceptar la respuesta que se le dé.-

-Bueno, pero si…-

-¡No!- Su pobre padre dio un respingo. Bulma se esforzó por tranquilizarse.- No te preocupes por nada, papá. Vuelve a dormir…- Miró a su madre. No se había dado por enterada de nada, roncando aún estruendosamente. Sonrió; que envidia le tenía.- Buenas noches…- Miró a Vegeta: todavía estaba ahí parado como un bodoque. – Tu. Fuera. Ya.-

El desgraciado era aterrorizante cuando quería, pero la tierra se la tragaría gorda y sucia antes de que alguien, sea quien fuera, le sacara algo a la fuerza. A Bulma Briefs, las cosas se le pedían bien.

Vegeta la siguió hacia la cocina. Bulma sonrió, sintiéndose muy satisfecha consigo misma. En muchos aspectos, los saiyajins eran como niños. Bastaba con alzar un poco la voz y ser justa en sus demandas para lograr captar su atención. A partir de allí, era cuestión de sobornar, negociar y ser firme.

-¿Por qué no me das lo que te pido?- Vegeta preguntó, hablándole de esa manera brusca que la irritaban tanto. Como si estuviera hablándole a un perro.

-Me pediste el cuarto de gravedad artificial y te lo estoy construyendo.- Ofreció, apretando el botón del calentador. El aparato emitió unos pitidos y abrió su compuerta, revelando dos tazas de humeante té. Vegeta no tomó la que le correspondía.

-Ya no lo quiero.-

-¿Y te preguntas porque estoy molesta? Estuve un año diseñando ese cuarto e invirtiendo en materiales y hablando con ingenieros y ahora me dices que no lo quieres.-

Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, Bulma se dio cuenta de que sus quejas no eran más que excusas. Todos los conocimientos desarrollados en la construcción y subsecuente uso de aquel cuarto serían utilizados para otras operaciones. Estaba intentando retener a Vegeta.

Su relación no podía considerarse realmente cercana; él vivía en la casa, y de tanto en tanto, salían a comer juntos o tenían sexo. Bulma reconocía que el incipiente cariño que sentía por Vegeta había crecido pero nunca consideró que fuera amor. Ahora dudaba.

Vegeta era un bruto, pero no era un monstruo como pensaban los demás. Había sido maltratado por la vida; podía verlo en las cicatrices en su cuerpo, en los gemidos que se le escapaban de los labios durante las noches. Quizás más que amor, era pena.

No. Lo amaba; quizás no como había amado a Yamcha. Era diferente…De manera bizarra, se le antojo un amor más íntimo, más…privado. Como un secreto que solo ellos compartían.

-¿Qué urgencia tienes por irte?- Preguntó tras un largo silencio.

-Eso es asunto mío. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des lo que te pido? Te salve la vida, Bulma.- Sonó a una acusación.- Me debes.-

-No quiero que te vayas.- Bulma decidió ir al grano.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando. No sabía que responder a eso. Nadie le había dicho jamás semejante cosa. Las personas anhelaban que se alejara de ellos. Era un instinto de supervivencia. Y a él le encantaba despertarlo. El temor implicaba un reconocimiento de su poderío.

Bulma lo quería con ella…Pensó que debía sentirse molesto pero no lo estaba. Sus palabras despertaron en su pecho una sensación de satisfacción y contento que hasta entonces había asociado a la ingestión de sabrosa comida y al sexo. Fue tan desconcertante como golpear a un enemigo con todas sus fuerzas y no lograr moverlo ni un centímetro. Y del mismo modo, quedó abierto a nuevas ofensivas…

-Trunks te quiere, Vegeta. Y te necesita.- Bulma se irguió en su silla, mirándolo a los ojos de esa manera digna y solemne que demandaba respeto.- Y yo también te quiero….No sé si es amor pero….Quiero que te quedes. No hay nada ahí afuera para ti.-

Una oleada de desprecio lo rescató del desconcertante torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con tragárselo entero. Cerró los puños y alzó la cabeza con petulancia.

-Soy un guerrero saiyajin. Por supuesto que una mujer de una raza débil no podría entender el placer de la guerra. La gloria de destruir un oponente más débil.-

-Pues no, no lo entiendo. Y, ¿sabes una cosa?- Bulma se levantó de su silla y lo miró con altanería.- Me alegro de no hacerlo.-

Y sin agregar más, se fue de la habitación.

Vegeta se quedó confundido y solo en la cocina. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse insultado por eso? ¿Acababa de perder la discusión? ¿Iba a darle o no el combustible? Furioso e indignado, salió finalmente de la cocina.

-¡Mas te vale que haya combustible en la nave mañana!-

Le respondió el portazo de una puerta.


	4. Punto de Quiebre

Nuevamente, le agradezco a quienes dejaron feedback =) Ayuda mucho a mantener las ganas de escribir.

Abrazo.

Seguímos!

* * *

Vegeta decidió quedarse a esperar a que Bulma obedeciera. Parado sobre el techo de la casa, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la nave. Con una disciplina que desafiaba los límites de la cordura, no se movió un solo centímetro durante horas.

En su mente, solo resonaba el susurro de las hojas de los arboles acariciadas por el viento, el sonido de los animales que cantaban; grillos primero, y luego, las aves que despertaban bajo la creciente luz de un nuevo día. Comenzó entonces el sonido humano: el zumbido de los coches, las bocinas, el parloteo constante…

Hubo movimiento en el jardín. Gente que entraba y salía de la casa; empleados, clientes.

Nadie se acercó a su nave.

El sol llegó a lo más alto del cielo. Vegeta permitió a su mente volver a funcionar. Quizás podía conseguir el combustible en otra parte, pero no tenía idea de dónde. Fuera de Capsule Corp, la tecnología humana era rústica, y si utilizaba un combustible de mala calidad, podía acabar varado en medio de la soledad del espacio o en un planeta salvaje. No era algo con lo que pudiera arriesgarse.

Pero Bulma evidentemente no tenía intención de obedecer. Lo único que se le ocurría hacer era intimidarla de alguna manera…y sabía que no podría hacerlo. No tenía ninguna intención de volver a experimentar las sensaciones horribles que había sentido aquella noche.

Pero tenía que hacerle daño… _Quería_ hacerle daño. Nadie ignoraba una orden directa del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Nadie.

* * *

Bulma revisaba los últimos detalles del programa del controlador de gravedad. La seguridad de todos los mecanismos había sido su principal enfoque. El cuarto estaba dentro de la casa, después de todo; una explosión destruiría más que una nave y lastimaría más que la dura cabezota de Vegeta. Además, tarde o temprano, Trunks también acabaría utilizando aquel cuarto.

Satisfecha con todo lo observado, se levantó de su escritorio. Se estiró concienzudamente y se dio la vuelta, lista para salir de la oficina. Por poco se llevó por delante a Vegeta. Tenían casi la misma altura, y Bulma sintió la tentación de fingir colacionar con él. Un pequeño ocasional "accidente" era la única manera de sacarle un beso o disfrutar de la firmeza de su trasero….

Fueron pensamientos fugaces, ideas que acariciaba ausentemente en presencia de aquella criatura fría y hostil durante los largos años de tranquila convivencia. Pronto, las circunstancias del momento se impusieron. Con una facilidad desarrollada por la práctica, Bulma disimuló su nerviosismo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó, maniobrando para poder pasarlo.

Se le antojó estúpido andar cuidándose de no tocarlo. Si otro hombre la tuviera acorralado de aquella manera, le hubiera dado una bofetada. Algo le decía, sin embargo, que Vegeta no iba tolera que cruzara la línea del contacto físico hostil por segunda vez.

Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que pudiera salir del cuarto. No parecía molesto…o no más de lo usual. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido; siempre miraba a todo el mundo como si su mera existencia fuera un insulto personal hacia él.

Pero debería estarlo. O eso había calculado. Era la única razón por la que estaba trabajando sola en el cuarto de control aquella mañana. No quería que hiciera una escena enfrente de sus empleados y socios. Se preguntó si lograría algún día sacudirse el incipiente temor que sentía por él, ese vacío en la boca del estómago, todo ella en espera del momento en que perdería el control.

-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad para que hagas lo que te digo…- La voz profunda y suave de Vegeta interrumpió el silencio.

-¿O harás qué, exactamente?-

Se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro en mutuo desafío. Finalmente, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta. Bulma se llevó una mano al pecho; la angustia fue tan poderosa como repentina. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida.

-Vegeta… ¿No sientes nada por mí? ¿Por Trunks…?- Gimió, indiferente al tono de ruego en su voz. Él se detuvo y ella se esforzó en mantener la compostura.- Te amo. ¿No sabes lo que significa eso?-

Vegeta penas giró la cabeza. No se dignó a mirarla.

-No.-

-…no. No me vengas con eso. Lo sabes. Por eso no me has hecho daño…- Vegeta se puso tenso, sus manos, antes relajadas, cerrándose en puños.- No soy estúpida como crees. Me doy cuenta…Me quieres.-

Bulma avanzó, ignorante de la tormenta que acababa de desatar en la mente de su compañero. Vegeta no se había sentido tan conmocionado y furioso desde que Kakaroto le diera la primer zurra que sufriera en su vida, hacía casi una década atrás. ¡Bulma conocía su secreto más denigrante! Y le parecía maravilloso; era una victoria a su favor.

Sintiendo la alarmante sensación de vulnerabilidad de un guerrero abierto al ataque enemigo, Vegeta se dio la vuelta con un brazo alzado. Su cuerpo pequeño pero macizo se encendió con una oleada de kí. La intención de disparar una bola de energía a Bulma se convirtió espontáneamente en un gesto ominoso: un dedo que le apuntaba como si hubiese cometido el más nefasto de los crímenes.

-Te vas a arrepentir por esto.- Sentenció y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Era verano, así que los niños disfrutaban jugando en la pequeña pileta instalada en el jardín, bajo la sombra de un grupo de robustos árboles.

-No, tienes que empujar el agua con la lengua.- Trunks indicó y le mostró a Goten nuevamente su truco. Un chorro de agua emergió de entre sus dientes en un arco largo y perfecto.- Intenta tú de nuevo.-

Goten volvió a llenarse la boca de agua pero cuando intentó escupirla con la maestría de su amigo, acabó escupiendo casi toda el agua para todas partes. Se echo a reír de todas maneras, contagiado por su compañero.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Declaró orgulloso.

-Mejor juguemos a otra cosa.- Trunks propuso, nadando hacia el otro lado de la pileta.

-Pero espera. Primero quiero hacer pis.-

-Ya.-

Trunks esperó a que Goten saliera de la pileta, recostado contra la pared opuesta. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, con cara de nada, y luego sonrió y se acercó nadando hacia él.

-Bueno, ¿y a que jugamos ahora?-

-¿No ibas a ir al baño?-

-No, ya hice aquí.-

-¡Hay, pero que carajo, Goten!- Trunks ladró, saltando fuera de la pileta.- ¡Eres un asqueroso!-

-Pero en mi casa hacemos así, en el agua…- Se excusó el más pequeño.

-¡En el río, tonto! ¡La corriente se lo lleva!-

-Ah…Bueno…- Salió con cuidado de la pileta.- ¿Qué hacemos entonces ahora?-

Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acabó acallado por un manojo de ropas lanzadas a su cara. Goten miró con sus grandes ojos inocentes al padre de su amigo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Retrocedió unos pasos sin pensarlo; no le gustaba para nada como los estaba mirando.

-Vístete.- Vegeta le dijo a Trunks en tono cortante.

Sin pensar siquiera en discutir, el pequeño obedeció. Su padre lo agarró entonces de la parte trasera de su remera y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Goten les gritó que volvieran para llevárselo también a él, pero fue ignorado. Ofuscado, se fue para la casa. Tía Bulma le haría compañía.


	5. La Pelea

Rogue85: =) Gracias! Espero siga siendo interesante la historia.

Penultimo capítulo!

* * *

Vegeta volaba tan rápido como se atrevía teniendo a Trunks colgando de su mano. El niño ya tenía cinco años y todavía no había desarrollado el instinto de vuelo. Consideró soltarlo para comenzar a forzarlo fuera, pero la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia Bulma en aquel momento se imponían. Quería hacerle daño, por intentar forzarlo a permanecer donde no quería.

El plan había sido caer sobre algún pueblo pequeño pero acabó llegando a una zona de guerra…Acabó seleccionando cuidadosamente el lugar donde más olía a sangre y escuchaba más risas. Pasó uno, dos, hasta cuatro campamentos antes de detenerse finalmente, e incluso en el escogido, la sensación de vacío que sentía en la boca del estómago no desaparecía.

Había hecho esto tantas veces que ya no sabía la cantidad exacta. Jamás había tenido problemas. Sus masacres siempre fueron tan sencillas que pasaron a ser una rutina; como vestirse, como bañarse, como comer. No diferenciaba en su memoria una de la otra.

Pero esta vez, algo era distinto: Trunks estaba con él y no se reía como Nappa o Raditz. En cuanto tocaron tierra, se aferró a su pierna y gimió.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Los hombres del campamento se acercaron a ellos, sus caras sucias de arena retorcidas en muecas de hostilidad, sus manos callosas sujetando con firmeza rifles y metralletas. Trunks quería esconderse, pero estaban rodeados…- ¿Papá?-

Vegeta no dijo nada. Alzó un brazo, dos dedos, y la tierra pareció explotar. Los hombres gritaron de horror mientras sus cuerpos eran consumidos por energía; sus músculos, su sangre, sus huesos, todo se hizo polvo…El olor a quemado, la visión enceguecedora de sombras retorciéndose, el ensordecedor alarido de los que morían; la angustia en el pecho de Vegeta desapareció por hermosos segundos. Se sentía como un viajero agotado que llegaba, finalmente, a casa.

Y entonces todo desapareció y se quedó en el claro arrasado, mirando a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban gimiendo y retorciéndose en el piso. Y con un niño-con su propio hijo-que gemía y sollozaba a su lado. La abrupta caída devuelta a la confusión y el desamparo renovaron su rabia. Se inclinó y tomó a Trunks de la parte trasera de su remera y avanzó hacia uno de los infelices que aullaba malherido en el piso.

En su mente, restallaron imágenes y sonidos horribles. Aquella primera batalla en la que había participado. Corría junto a su padre y de cientos de otros saiyajins de la élite guerrera. Le dijeron que gritara por la gloria del honor saiyajin. Quería creer que lo hacía, que el horror que sentía no se trasladaba a su voz. Nadie se habría dado cuenta de todas maneras: en aquella gran guerra, todos estaban solos. Cada uno luchaba por sí mismo: para saciar su sed de violencia, para evitar ser muerto. Estarían pensando en sus parejas, en el placer de una comida, en una cómoda cama mientras intercambiaban golpes y disparos.

En aquella batalla, Vegeta había pensado en su madre. En sus brazos, en su voz…Y para su vergüenza, había pensado también en Freezer, en ese individuo que se aparecía de pronto en sus entrenamientos para ponerle un fin a su tormento, el único que podía hacer retroceder a su padre. Aquel que juraba poder protegerlo de la canibalistica brutalidad de su propia gente…

Era solo un mocoso, por supuesto. Y su cobardía se curó con los años, al contrario de los demás. Nappa había dicho una vez: "un guerrero anhela con ansías la batalla, pero cuando está en la batalla, solo anhela volver al bar y descansar en brazos de una mujer." Y Raditz no era mejor; cuantas veces el estúpido se había lamentado de su suerte al yacer, malherido, en el suelo luego de una misión. Gimoteando por haber perdido todo y verse forzado a vagar de guerra en guerra…

Y Kakaroto, ese insecto inútil, ahora estaba muerto por dejarse llevar por la compasión. Por amor…Un saiyajin muerto por amor.

Trunks gimió al ser lanzado al suelo. Sus ojos habían estado fijados en el hombre que yacía frente a él, medio quemado y con los ojos desorbitados por el horror. Pero entonces sintió las manos mojadas y pegajosas. Bajó los ojos; las encontró completamente rojas. La arena del suelo, estaba todo bañando en sangre.

Intentó retroceder, pero sólo logro arrastrarse unos pocos centímetros hacia atrás antes de toparse con la pierna de su padre: un pilar inamovible. Miró hacia arriba, su mente infantil intentando comprender porque alguien a quien amaba y de quien confiaba estaba aterrorizándolo.

-Trunks. Eres un guerrero saiyajin.- Vegeta dijo con calma.- Matar es tan importante como fortalecer tu cuerpo. Tienes que tomarle gusto a la sangre y a la violencia. O nunca serás nada que valga. Serás débil, como Gohan y como su padre.-

Trunks se le quedó mirando. El pequeño estaba convencido de que esto era una pesadilla. Que no era real y que pronto desaparecería. Pero entonces, Vegeta se inclinó junto a él, tomó la cabeza del infeliz que aullaba frente a ellos y la aplastó…como a una fruta. Sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de que Vegeta volviera a sujetarlo como a un cachorro mañoso y lo llevara hacia otro infeliz humano.

-¡No! ¡Papá, que estás haciendo?!- Encontró la fuerza para resistirse. Agarró la mano de su padre y le clavó las uñas y se retorció intentando patearlo.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero a Má!-

Fue lanzado con brusquedad al suelo. El hombre moribundo fijó sus ojos enrojecidos en él. No parecía tener la fuerza para moverse, pero podía gemir…un zumbido monótono y lúgubre. Trunks se le quedó mirando con lágrimas en los ojos. Puso sus manos pequeñas sobre él.

-No te mueras…- Le dijo y volteó a su padre. Sus ojos recorrieron el desolado campo; no había nada….- ¿Papá…?-

Vegeta pensaba. Nunca había sido bueno forzando a alguien a que hiciera lo que quería. No tenía paciencia para negociar y no compartía el placer de la tortura que le daba a Freezer una ventaja enorme a la hora de manipular a otros. Era un hombre de pocas palabras: haz lo que te digo o te mato. Se repetía una vez, y luego mataba. De un golpe…Le desagradaba tanto perder el tiempo…

Pero no podía matar a Trunks. Era su hijo. Un híbrido que ni siquiera tenía el aspecto de un saiyajin. Parecía un ser humano…y se comportaba como un ser humano. Quería odiarlo, tenía que odiarlo por eso…

Y aún así, lo único que sentía era tristeza; esa maldita emoción que había olvidado y que estas criaturas detestables le estaban volviendo a enseñar a sentir. Reconocía el desconcierto en los ojos de Trunks y descubrió de pronto que no podía ofrecerle nada: ni consuelo, ni terror. A pesar de las diferencias de edad y de experiencia, ambos estaban igualmente perdidos.

-¡Vegeta!-

Una voz rescató al guerrero y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la bienvenida amenaza, dándole la espalda deliberadamente a Trunks y a esos ojos angustiados que rogaban explicaciones.

Gohan, Krillin y Yamcha aterrizaron a unos pocos metros de ellos. Vegeta se permitió sonreír.

-Podemos esperar a las otras porquerías si quieren.- Ofreció.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Yamcha ladró.

-Estoy aburrido.-

-A…acabas de matar a toda esta gente…- Gohan tartamudeó.-¿… porque estás aburrido…?-

Vegeta sintió una punzada de rabia ante la actitud del joven híbrido. Había visto una decente cantidad de batallas en su vida como para seguir reaccionando con sorpresa a las atrocidades de la vida. ¿Es que era el único guerrero verdadero en todo el Universo?

Volvió a pensar en Freezer, y la rabia lo consumió por completo. Se abalanzó hacia adelante. Yamcha vio un resplandor dorado y una milésima de segundo después, estaba en el suelo, consumido por la agonía. Krillin tuvo la oportunidad de ver también un par de ojos azules antes de que la oscuridad lo devorara.

-¡Pelea o muere!-

Gohan ya no entrenaba, forzado a una vida de sedentario estudio por su madre. Pero Vegeta lo veía como el único oponente digno de su atención. Lo atacó con cuidado, restringiendo la fuerza de sus golpes, esperando a que entrara en calor para poder darle el entretenimiento que demandaba. Pero el horror y la confusión en el rostro del muchacho se lo ponían cada vez más difícil.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le ladró, de pronto aterrado de que de alguna manera estuviera detectando sus dudas, su miedo... -¡Pelea! ¡O te mataré a ti, mataré a tu hermano, a tu madre, a tus amigos!-

Sus palabras no enfurecieron a Gohan. Solo lograron hacerle perder la concentración. El estúpido tenía una defensa terrible; una decena de veces podría haber descargado un golpe que hubiera puesto fin a la pelea.

-Eres una vergüenza.- Siseó entre dientes.- Tu padre era un idiota pero era un guerrero de verdad…Tú eres una broma..!-

Finalmente tomó la oportunidad y clavó los nudillos en la boca de Gohan. El muchacho gimió, lanzándose hacia atrás. Rodó sobre su espalda y se irguió nuevamente sobre sus piernas, solo para volver a moverse en una defensa desesperada. Intentaba aferrarse a su poder, transformarse para poder luchar, pero manoteaba ciego a la nada. Era como si su cuerpo simplemente hubiese olvidado como hacerlo.

\- Por culpa de tu incompetencia, tu padre ahora está muerto…- Vegeta descargó con malicia.

Gohan no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Las batallas y el sufrimiento que había visto nunca lograron erradicar la inocencia de su corazón. Para él, Vegeta era tan amigo como Piccolo, como Krillin y como cualquiera de los otros. Esperaba rudeza de su parte, hasta violencia si cruzaba esas líneas que la gente taciturna solía imponer, pero no un acto de semejante crueldad.

No quería hacerle daño; intentar lastimarlo era ya una enorme demanda a su consciencia. Gohan no era un guerrero; detestaba el olor a sangre, el sonido de la gente herida, la sensación de enterrar los puños en la carne de otro, de huesos estremeciéndose bajo los suyos. Lo había hecho cuando fue necesario, y ahora cada célula de su cuerpo parecía aullar en protesta al verse forzadas a volver a hacerlo.

-…murió como un héroe pero por culpa de un hijo inútil… ¡Tú lo mataste!-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

Vegeta bloqueó el poderoso puñetazo de Gohan y cedió un momento la ofensiva. Esperaba que su poder creciera, que llegara a los impresionantes niveles a los que había llegado en su batalla con Cell. Y quizás llegarían los otros, se levantarían los dos que acababa de poner a dormir. Lucharían y quizás, con suerte, lo sacarían de su miseria…

Gohan boqueó como un pez en la arena; el puño de Vegeta se enterró en su estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y magullando sus órganos. No logró recuperarse cuando su cráneo estalló en agonía y su cerebro fue sacudido en el interior. Casi inconsciente, rebotó contra el suelo; no volvió a caer, recibiendo una patada en la cara con tanta saña que salió disparado varios metros en el aire.

Vegeta voló tras el cuerpo de Gohan. Se estaba volviendo loco; este planeta mugroso con sus gentes estúpidas lo estaba llevando lentamente a la locura. Ya no podía pensar como antes, y sentía cosas que no debería sentir. Era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, era el más poderoso de una raza de guerreros perfectos. Los iba a matar a todos, iba a erradicar la vida en este planeta enfermo y luego iría a otro…A Namek! Ahí, donde todo este infierno había empezado. Sabía que ese lugar tenía la culpa…de alguna manera…

Un poderoso kí a su izquierda. Se detuvo abruptamente y un rayo de energía espiralada pasó silbando a milímetros de su cara. Otra energía diferente…Krillin, que se apareció de golpe a unos metros de él, a tiempo para atajar a Gohan y volarlo hacia donde, el terrícola asumía, estaría más a salvo.

Vegeta ya no sentía ganas de pelear para entretenerse. Miró a Piccolo con desprecio; era otra promesa vacía.

-…son todos basura…- Les gruñó.- ¡Sin Kakaroto, no valen nada!-

Piccolo había pretendido hablar, descubrir el porqué de aquella inesperada explosión de odio, pero Vegeta no le dio la oportunidad. De pronto estaba sobre él y lo incapacitó con brutal eficiencia. En unos segundos, el namekiano jadeaba en el suelo, maldiciéndose por haber entregado las pocas semillas del ermitaño que había a Krillin y a Yamcha.

-…perdí el sentido del guerrero…- Rió entre dientes. El exabrupto acabó en un ataque de sangrienta toz. No hubo manera de que lo supiera, pero su quejido también le salvo la vida. Vegeta se quedó duro al escuchar aquellas palabras; una especie de ominosa profecía de lo que le esperaba…

En aquella pausa impuesta, Yamcha tomó a Trunks en brazos y salió volando tan rápido como podía hacia la Ciudad Oeste, acallando con urgencia al niño cuando protestó. Krillin dio la última semilla del ermitaño al malherido Gohan. Y Vegeta miró hacia arriba, pues podía escuchar el familiar zumbido de una nave espacial.

La Nave 7 Capsule Corp aterrizó prolijamente a metros de los guerreros. Se abrió la compuerta y Bulma marchó fuera. Caminaba con altanera dignidad pero sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban ahora secas pero los estragos de un llanto previo aun marcaban su rostro. Miró a Vegeta y le lanzó un control.

-Aquí tienes tu nave.- Dijo.- Lárgate.-

Vegeta sintió ganas de burlarse de ella, de intimidarla para dejar en claro que esa prepotencia para con él no era aceptable. Fue un impulso efímero y débil. Se limitó a avanzar hacia la nave, pasando a su lado sin mirarla siquiera, y entrando en su reconfortante interior.

Bulma observó la compuerta cerrarse. La nave zumbó antes de elevarse potentemente del suelo. El aire rugía al partirse a su alrededor. Se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, hasta desaparecer completamente en la distancia. Algo dentro de ella pareció morir en aquel momento; un pedazo de su corazón que se marchitaba y desaparecía.

-¿Qué…pasó?- Gohan gimió, avanzando hacia ella.- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué paso?-

-Que soy una idiota…- Dijo con calma. Miró a su alrededor. Vio los cadáveres, las armas derretidas. Se preguntó si debería revivir a aquellas gentes, si debería cederles el beneficio de la duda solo para equivocarse, como lo había hecho con Vegeta.

-Tengo una esfera del dragón en casa…- Krillin dijo.- Podríamos turnarnos para buscar las demás…-

-Son guerrilleros…- Bulma dijo.- ¿No lees los diarios? ¿No ves las noticias?-

-Pero los mató Vegeta.- Gohan insistió, sin entender a que iba Bulma.- Tenemos que revivirlos.-

-¿Tenemos?-

Gohan ladeó la cabeza, pero Krillin dudó.

-No creo que tengamos el derecho de imponer la muerte a nadie…- Piccolo dijo.- De lo contrario, seremos igual que ellos. -

Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho; si, era muy consciente de que, en muchos aspectos, era igual que Vegeta. Esas cosas en común siempre le habían parecido agradables, aunque otros se lo dijeran esperando ofenderla. Si la compararan ahora con él, lograrían lastimarla.

Un pensamiento estalló en su mente, despabilándola de su conmoción y desesperanza.

-¡Trunks…!

-Yamcha se lo llevó para la ciudad….- Krillin se apresuró a calmarla.- No nos dimos cuenta de que estabas viniendo…Quizás ya deberíamos volver…- Miró a su alrededor. Todos los gemidos se habían acallado.-…podemos hablar de esto mañana…-

-Revisaré que no haya heridos…- Piccolo ofreció.-

-Gracias….Vamos, Bulma, yo te cargaré…-


	6. Limbo

Bueno, si le dicen a alguien cosas tan bonitas, la acaban convenciendo de hacer cualquier cosa… _cualquier_ cosa. JJIJIEJIAEJRWEEA

Pero por ahora, un par de capítulos más de esto. Ya se me ocurrió algo nuevo.

Un abrazo a todo el mundo y gracias por tan buena onda X-)

Y me robé una frase del Hobbit xD Perdón.

* * *

Vegeta no sabía a dónde iba o que haría una vez que llegara allí. La adrenalina de la batalla aún le emponzoñaba la sangre y añoraba la presencia de un adversario. Pero estaba completamente solo. Sólo veía la negrura infinita del espacio por las pequeñas ventanas redondas de la nave. Sus sensibles oídos no captaban más que el zumbido del motor; un ruido monótono que estaba perdiendo rápidamente sus efectos apaciguadores.

'Coordenadas 442.334.156—9001.'

No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito número. Las coordenadas del planeta que bien podía culpar de su actual tormento. Ese inmundo lugar donde sus habitantes contaban con la suficiente tecnología para presentar un problema. Raditz tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a buscar "al otro sobreviviente". Era allí, y no en Namek, donde todo comenzó a venirse abajo…

Podía volver, pensaba; ahora tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Y con algo de suerte, los habitantes del planeta probarían que su cautela, hacía ya casi 10 años atrás, había estado justificada.

Pero los días corrían demasiado lento. 442.334.156—9001 estaba lejos; demasiado lejos. Tenía que bajarse de esa nave cuanto antes. Namek estaba cerca…. ¿Pero para que ir? ¿Juntar las esferas para volverse inmortal…? La idea le arrancó una carcajada un tanto histérica. No se aguantaba su mortalidad, ¿quería encima hacerla eterna? Además, Freezer estaba muerto, ¿Qué objetivo tendría?

Sin nadie contra que luchar, su vida no tenía propósito…Su poder, obtenido con tanta sangre y sudor, no valía de nada.

-Esto…esto es culpa tuya, Kakaroto…- Gimió en aquel momento, sus ojos atormentados fijos en las pequeñas ventanas de la nave, parte de él chillando que las hiciera estallar.- Por culpa tuya, me he dado cuenta que es la lucha, y no la conquista, lo que tanto necesitamos…-

Que irónico, pensaba, que la soledad que tanto había añorado durante toda su vida fuera ahora lo que estaba, irremediablemente, arrastrándolo a la locura. Sin Freezer, sin Kakaroto…estaba solo en el Universo entero…

Bulma…

El nombre se le apareció en la mente de manera repentina e inesperada;…el reflejo defensivo frente a un golpe. Una respuesta de lo más evidente y bien conocida a un cuestionamiento repetido miles de veces.

Pero así como el sonido mental de esa palabra traía un enorme alivio, también inspiraba rabia. Una sensación de nauseas en la boca del estómago que no lograba sacudirse. Y en aquel pequeño infierno privado en el que se había encerrado así mismo, Vegeta pronto comprendió que no era el nombre, sino lo que implicaba: amabilidad.

Bulma había sido amable con él. Y había podido reconocer eso de inmediato porque sabía lo que era. Porque mientras que aún estaba luchando por comprender lo que era querer y ser querido, ya había experimentado antes lo que era ser tratado con amabilidad.

Vegeta se levanto de la silla del piloto y detuvo la nave. Se acercó a la ventana, arrastrando piernas adormecidas por varios días de inactividad. Afuera, sólo había un vacío ocupado por escombros que giraban alrededor de un enorme espacio negro. Coordenadas 597.320.782-8002, donde antes, harían unos 30 y tanto de años, giraba lentamente el planeta que lo viera nacer y que le prestara su nombre para llevarlo con él por el resto de su vida, el último estandarte saiyajin.

Sus ojos negros observaban como si pudiera reconocer cada gigantesco escombro, como si la masa informe de hierro que aún permanecía allí, sola y desnuda, fuera a convertirse en cualquier momento, a crecer su núcleo de fuego, su corteza de piedra, y sudar de sus entrañas los miles de guerreros que murieran con ella. Pero no pasó nada. Las piedras siguieron dando vueltas. El hierro siguió siendo deforme y muerto.

Quizás las esferas del dragón tendrían un uso después de todo.

-Los namekianos se hicieron un planeta nuevo.- Razonó en voz alta.- Y toda la gente fue revivida…Quizás puedo recuperar a la raza Saiyajin…-

Una sonrisa de infante alegría iluminó por un momento su rostro. Fue efímera. Pensar en su gente desencadenó una oleada de recuerdos que resultaban horribles en contraste con aquellos más recientes que traía consigo de la tierra. En la tierra, los niños no luchaban entre sí hasta matarse; en la tierra, no se podía matar por capricho; en la tierra…se le lanzaron encima cuando apenas zarandeó a Trunks.

¿Quién lo había defendido a él de su padre?

Freezer…

-…no…-

Vegeta se alejó de la ventana. De pronto fue evidente porque pensar en Bulma le resultaba de pronto tan repulsivo. Antes de ella, antes de la tierra…Freezer le enseñó lo que era ser tratado con gentileza…

Se sentó en el suelo de la nave, abrazándose la cabeza como si pudiera así protegerse de la rabia masoquista de su mente, que se volvía contra sí misma cada vez con mayor ferocidad. Su padre creía en el dolor como método de entrenamiento y esperaba, a fuerza de golpes, fortalecer sus músculos y sus huesos…Y su rabo.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. La cola de un saiyajin era tanto su más preciada posesión como su condena, brindándole una victoria certera…o su derrota.

Como cualquier parte del cuerpo, sin embargo, podía fortalecerse, pero solo los más poderosos de la raza podían soportar la agonía de neutralizar la debilitante sensibilidad de aquel miembro. Pero su padre no le tuvo suficiente paciencia. No lo dejó crecer antes de someterlo al entrenamiento. Fajó su pequeño rabo con duras cadenas y lo forzó a vivir en tormento por interminables años… ¿o habían sido tan solo días? ¿U horas?

Vegeta miraba hacia el frente sin parpadear, habiendo sucumbido al venenoso encanto de recordar y de odiar. Todo parecía ser una noche interminable, su cola un enorme nervio desnudo y expuesto a fuego, a hielo y al filo de millones de cuchillos. Sus huesos se sentían como agua; sus músculos eran plomo. Su corazón latía desbocado, esforzándose, al parecer, para escapar él solo del infierno que era su cuerpo. Hasta el aire se empeñaba en matarlo, negándose a ingresar por su boca jadeante.

Y por sobre todo aquello, el terror a su atormentador, de aquel que decía estar orgulloso de él y que llenaba sus oídos de halagos y promesas de gloria, solo para hacerle luego esto. Le rugía que siguiera, que no se atreviera a detenerse, y Vegeta seguía, dando un paso tras otro, arrastrándose por el suelo un centímetro más, derramando unas gotas más de sangre, de sudor…y de lágrimas.

Y entonces, Freezer estaba ahí, y su voz fue como una brisa de aire fresco en aquel sofocante miasma de humedad y ardiente calor. Cuestionó a su padre-¡al rey de los saiyajins!- porque atormentaba a su hijo con semejante saña y se burló de sus explicaciones como si fueran los delirios de un loco. Y entonces, por primera vez, le dirigió a él la palabra:

-Dime, pequeño, ¿no te gustaría parar?-

Vegeta contestó sin dudarlo. Un grito explosivo, una súplica desesperada ante la presencia de oídos dispuestos a escuchar.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, quiero parar!-

Y Freezer se echó a reír. Un ruido horrible que todavía lo hacía estremecer. Pero en aquel momento, sus instintos fueron ignorados y lloró de agradecimiento cuando su cola fue liberada del hierro que le masticaba los músculos y los huesos. Y caminó sin titubear junto a aquel monstruo que no emanaba siquiera calor, mirando hacia atrás a su padre, feliz de verlo ahí solo y humillado, de haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera hacerle frente…que pudiera protegerlo de él.

* * *

Al principio, los reportes fueron percibidos como errores de soldados desmoralizados y dominados por el terror. Pero un reporte aislado se convirtió en cinco; una llamada llena de estática, en miles que llegaban cargadas de alaridos, de explosiones, del sonido acuoso de órganos siendo desperdigados por el aire.

Sorbet observaba desorientado la desolación que reinaba en lo que alguna vez había sido el corazón del Imperio de Freezer. Sus grandes edificios, cada uno una obra maestra de tecnología militar, no eran más que escombros. Los claros cielos ricos en oxígeno estaban negros, emponzoñados por el humo de explosiones y de un fuego atiborrado de carne y plástico. La tierra era invisible, escondida bajo ruinas y cientos de miles de cadáveres…

-¿…quien pudo hacer esto?- Gimió, como hicieran tantas víctimas de su propia maldad.-No…es…No es posible…!-

-Deberíamos irnos…- Tagoma susurró.- Aún tenemos la nave y varios soldados.-

Sorbet no sabía que decir. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. En tan solo 8 meses, todo había sido perdido…No podía ser obra de un mortal…Esto era una maldición, una fuerza elemental que estaba devorando la vida en el universo…Quizás…no eran las únicas víctimas. Solo se enteraban de sus bajas, pero…

-¡No seas cobarde, Tagoma!- Shisami rugió, su voz un trueno restallando en el silencio agobiante que reinaba ahora en aquel planeta antes vivo de actividad.- Somos los guerreros más poderosos del Universo! Esto…¡Bah! ¡También lo podría haber hecho yo…!-

Tatoma no pudo responder. Su boca se abrió, y luego su cuerpo fue devorado por una bola de energía que pareció salir de la nada. Los soldados que temblaban cerca de la última de las naves de la flota de Freezer tuvieron tiempo sólo de chillar antes de ser tragados también por la luz.

Sorbet y Shisami voltearon como uno y vieron, parado a unos pocos metros, avanzando hacia ellos a paso tranquilo, a un hombre pequeño. Su pelo danzaba en su cabeza como una llamarada, mecido por el viento que soplaba en lúgubres silbidos. Una larga cola se mecía cadentemente a su espalda, aún cosquilleando de su reciente baño de luz lunar.

Sorbet reconoció inmediatamente a aquella criatura detestable, pero Shisami, soldado de una galaxia marginal, permaneció desafiante hasta que un puño se enterró en su estomago de manera completamente repentina. El enorme hombre toro parpadeó y miró hacia abajo a su ejecutor antes de caer muerto al piso.

-V..Ve…Vegeta!- Sorbet aulló.- ¡Pero estabas muerto! ¡Freezer te mató!-

Vegeta se estremeció. Luego de meses de incesante lucha, de no escuchar más que gritos y explosiones, alguien lograba soltar palabras coherentes ante él. Y palabras que podía asociar con algo suyo…Con quien era. Y eso resultó inesperadamente placentero. El caos en el que se había permitido ahogar de pronto se detenía y la solidez de la cordura estaba allí de nuevo.

-Pero estoy vivo…- Ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¡…y…y mira lo que has hecho!- Sorbet chilló, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Los maté a todos, como un lobo entre ovejas.-

-¡Maldito mono! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!-

La sonrisa en el rostro ensangrentado del saiyajin se ensanchó. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, de pronto se volvieron claros, celestes…Relámpagos de luz dorada comenzaron a restallar a su alrededor. El rastreador de Sorbet comenzó a marcar números de manera frenética…Vegeta fue devorado por un haz de luz y el aparato estalló. El infeliz Sorbet chilló, cegado y medio sordo. Cuando se recuperó y pudo clavar sus ojos nuevamente en su enemigo, deseo rápidamente no haberlo hecho…

-¿Qué…qué diablos…? ¡Tú no eres Vegeta!- Acusó.- ¿Qué eres? ¿A quién estás vengando?-

Las ganas de sonreír se le pasaron bastante rápido. Todavía sentía satisfacción al ver a un oponente temeroso y confundido, pero luego llegaba el momento de continuar y su contento se evaporaba. Miraba a Sorbet, viendo en sus ojos desencajados el fulgor dorado de su ki. No sabía lo que era un Super Saiyajin y aunque se lo dijera, de nada valdría. Ya había hecho esto; y había torturado a tantos…Pero nada lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor…

Sorbet chilló y rogó, como todos, y como todos, acabó muerto de todas maneras.

-El último…- Vegeta anunció a la nada, mirando a su alrededor.-…menos yo…Pero yo salí mientras Freezer estaba vivo, así que, oficialmente, no.-

Frunció el ceño. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

El viento silbaba; trayendo el putrefacto olor a muerte y plástico quemado. Viera donde viera había humo, sangre, caras retorcidas, y escombros. Asqueado, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y emprendió el largo camino hacia su nave. Podría volar, ¿pero qué apuro había? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Esa pregunta se había convertido en un eco constante en su cabeza. Cuando antes se azuzara para lograr volverse más fuerte que Kakaroto, para recuperar su honor y derecho real, ahora estaba aquella incesante pregunta: ¿y ahora qué?

Y la misma respuesta respondía; otro eco, igual de monótono, igual de ajeno: volvemos a la tierra, a Bulma, a Trunks…a lo único en el Universo que sabía, además de él, su vacío nombre.

* * *

Y en el próximo, ya sí...Bulma se lo lleva vestido a la hawaiana a pasar un día en el parque de diversiones JOJOJOJOJO.


	7. Recapitulación

ATENCIÓN: Para que tenga más sentido para quienes recién se meten, cambie de lugar los capitulos. EL NUEVO, esta antes que este (Limbo) =)

Es culpa de ustedes...por ser tan cálidas x-D

Abrazos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Trunks esperaba parado en la puerta de la casa, su pequeña carita tan seria como siempre. Había heredado mucho de su padre, aunque éste farfullara lo contrario. No solo su mirada penetrante e innatamente hostil; también un poco de su orgullo y aquella intensidad que intimidaba un poco.

A pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, el niño no lloró, y al ser informado de la abrupta desaparición de su padre, no hizo cuestionamiento alguno. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de su madre en aquel momento y no volvió a soltarla.

Bulma le dio un buen baño para quitarle el polvo y la sangre del cuerpo. Sus abuelos se encargaron de recibirlo luego con su helado favorito y acabaron su día sentados a la orilla del pequeño arroyo artificial que corría de punta a punta en el jardín interior. Era tiempo de hablar, y al parecer, la responsabilidad de comenzar recaía exclusivamente en los hombros de Bulma.

Se sentía extraña; cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que debería tener cuidado en como le hablaba al niño. Siempre le había hablado como lo haría con una persona adulta, consciente de que no había necesidad alguna de bajar el grado de complejidad en el dialogo solo porque era joven. Pero no podía hacer eso esta vez. No tenía derecho a destrozarle el corazón…

Tuvo que esforzarse en controlar el repentino deseo de llorar. Hacía menos de dos días dudaba si amaba a Vegeta; y ahora lo odiaba por dejarla con el corazón hecho pedazos. Pero esto no se trataba de ella ni de él; Trunks seguiría queriendo a su padre simplemente porque merecía pensar en uno como algo bueno. Tendría que jugar con las palabras y seleccionar un poco los datos a revelar. Política; era buena en eso. Y no había nada de malo en aplicarla también como madre.

-Tu padre es un príncipe, ¿sabes?- Comenzó tentativamente. No sabía si los niños tenían una idea idealizada de la realeza, como las niñas. Trunks la miró, confundido.-…de unos guerreros.-

Eso le pareció más atrayente; sus ojos se iluminaron y su estoicismo desapareció, reemplazado por el asombro. Bulma sonrió, complacida. Su insipiente alegría pronto desapareció. Algo había aprendido de su madre: a obviar realidades perturbadoras. Nunca había preguntado demasiado sobre la raza a la que pertenecía su mejor amigo y el padre de su hijo…Sabía lo necesario y no quería descubrir nada más.

-Es el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.-

-¿Saiya…jin?-

-Si…- Se lamió los labios; y era el último que quedaba…- Goku también era un Saiyajin…Y tu, y Goten y Gohan lo son en parte. Los Saiyajin eran guerreros muy poderosos y muy orgullosos...pero también eran gente mala…-Se forzó a recordar a Raditz, el horror de la batalla contra Nappa. La muerte de Yamcha, la salvaje ejecución de aquel extraterrestre en Namek…- Violentos, crueles, arrogantes…groseros…y egoístas…¡Es una suerte que ustedes heredaran solo lo bueno!-

Trunks se le quedó mirando un momento. A juzgar por sus ojos llorosos y ceño fruncido, su madre estaba a punto de estallar en un estremecedor berrinche. Sabía que su madre estaba molesta y por la partida de su padre, pero su joven mente era incapaz de procesar las repercusiones de su ausencia. Nada sabía del correr del tiempo, de lo que era la perdida.

Pero aquel día había saboreado un poco de ello y le dejó un sabor muy amargo. Mientras su madre se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura, Trunks observó al extraño sapo que siempre deambulaba por la casa mientras pensaba. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión.

-No me gustó lo que pasó hoy-

Bulma dio un respingo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí.

-Ah…bien. Porque no fue nada bueno…Usaremos las Esferas del Dragón para hacer que esa gente vuelva a estar bien…- Bulma dudó un instante; "bien" no era una palabra muy apropiada. Pero aplicaba de todas maneras.-…pero eso no quita importancia a lo que pasó…Tu padre hizo algo malo.-

\- ¿Estas enojada con papá?- Trunks, que se había mantenido agarrado a ella en todo momento, finalmente la soltó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Yo creo que estoy un poco enojado con él.-

-Yo también.- Le aseguró.

-¿…cuando va a volver?-

-..no lo sé…-

Trunks, de pronto, se volvió un niño. Aullando lastimeramente, se levantó y desplomó sobre ella, abrazándola con una fuerza que denunciaba su linaje. Bulma no se quejó y lo sostuvo en brazos mientras sollozaba en su regazo, esperando a que la tormenta pasara. Se sintió algo extraña. Trunks siempre había sido un niño muy reservado, era extraño, considerando la edad que tenía. Pero así era…

Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginárselo solo en un mundo lejano, habiendo perdido todo y al cuidado de un monstruo cuyo nombre aún provocaba escalofríos en aquellos que habían peleado contra él, en el lejano Namek.

-Tu padre no es malo, Trunks, aunque haya hecho algo muy malo.- Las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca. Quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer por el niño era ser sincera.- Se le enseñó a ser malo y ahora está aprendiendo a dejar de serlo.- Alejó a Trunks de su regazo con gentileza para poder mirarlo al rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa franca.- Volverá. Resolverá lo que tiene que resolver y volverá.-

-¡…tiene que pedirme perdón!- Trunks chilló indignado.- ¡Por tratarme mal y por no estar aquí en casa ahora!-

-Sí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡A mí también me va a pedir perdón! Por portarse como un bruto… ¿Qué te parece ahora ir a comer algo antes de ir a la cama?- Ofreció.- Mañana iremos a visitar a Chi Chi y a Goten. Pasaremos unos días allá, en las montañas.-

-…bueno.-

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y no lo volvió a ver llorar por la ausencia de su padre nunca más. Al principio, se había sentido aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse a un niño descorazonado nuevamente…pero luego comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Cuánto de su padre había realmente heredado? ¿Estaría pudriéndose por dentro en completo silencio?

No. Trunks era un niño feliz. Tenía amigos, una familia de buena gente; siempre había comida en su plato, un techo sobre su cabeza…un abrazo y palabras de apoyo. Además, pensaba, el Trunks del futuro había vivido grandes horrores y, sin embargo, era un buen muchacho; amoroso y compasivo.

Vegeta, por el contrario, había dejado que la miseria de su vida se lo tragara entero. Y lo que es más, aquellos que lo habían visto luchar aseguraban que era un sádico. Disfrutaba no de la emoción del combate, sino el someter a sus enemigos y destruirlos. Adoraba no la técnica, sino la muerte.

-Es un psicópata.- Yamcha farfullaba cada vez que Bulma murmuraba preocupada sobre el paradero del saiyajin.- Con suerte se quedará lejos de este planeta.-

-Se volvió loco…- Krillin suspiraba.

Y Bulma no decía nada. Le dolía el orgullo todavía, el haberlo defendido durante tanto tiempo solo para llegar a un campo de batalla ensangrentado, a segundos de que matara a todos sus amigos.

Pero mientras que los Guerreros Z habían visto a Vegeta en el campo de batalla, ella lo había visto en la intimidad de su cuarto…Lo había visto desnudo frente a ella, su pequeño cuerpo marcado por las cicatrices de sus guerras y sus ojos profundos, negros como el carbón, velados por la pasión. Esas manos capaces de matar de un golpe la habían acariciado con una ternura que ningún hombre le había cedido antes.

Lo había llevado a la cama para experimentar algo salvaje y violento, y acabó topándose con una criatura cuidadosa y delicada. A veces sonreía, recordando lo estafada que se había sentido en aquel momento.

Pero el tiempo la hizo más sabia. Pronto se dio cuenta que había visto algo que, quizás, nadie más había visto antes. No una vez, sino varias, y cada vez parecía más hermoso…tiempos más largos, más tranquilos…Pero, al parecer, algo destinado a ser un secreto…quizás, hasta una ilusión de una mujer enamorada.

Bulma se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Trunks. Nunca antes la partida de un hombre la había hecho sentir tan miserable. Amaba a ese salvaje y eso no cambiaría jamás. Y Vegeta aprendería a amar; sabía que, con el tiempo, se pondría en paz con el universo…

Bulma sonrió; y pronto, el desgraciado tendría que ponerse en paz con su familia. La nave tenía combustible para un año, después de todo. Nunca le dijo a Trunks que ese era el único motivo por el que estaba tan segura de que volvería "pronto"… ¿Qué importancia podría tener ese detalle para el niño, después de todo?

Si; era cuestión de días antes de que Vegeta volviera. Y ella había cometido, lo que algunos dirían, una terrible imprudencia, guardándose aquel dato para sí misma. Pero, pensaba, no era una decisión de una niñita enamorada; asegurarse de que Vegeta no fuera recibido por una banda de guerreros hostiles era una inversión a largo plazo. Con Goku muerto y Gohan demostrando una enorme apatía por las artes marciales, necesitaban de otro saiyajin para proteger la tierra de los numerosos asaltos que sufría, estuviera Goku allí o no.

Si; mas allá de sus intereses personales, Bulma solo buscaba el bien de la humanidad. Y eso era cierto, por más que se lo tuviera que repetir una y otra vez en los últimos días para convencerse de que así era…

Y entonces, una noche, ocurrió. Dormitaba en la cama cuando un terrible estruendo estalló en el jardín. Conocía bien ese ruido y sus oídos lo habían estado esperando con ansías durante lo que se sentía una eternidad.

Bulma no corrió a recibirlo. Se forzó a no hacerlo. En lugar de ello, se apresuró hacia el cuarto de Trunks. Para su gran alivio, el niño seguía durmiendo. Desde que había comenzado a entrenar con Piccolo y Goten, se sumía en un coma de 10 horas todas las noches. La Ciudad agradecida…aunque el pobre Piccolo sufriera los estragos de un energético y temerario niño bien descansado demandando su atención durante el día.

Bulma cerró la puerta y se quedó frente a ella. Respiraba con calma, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados; se forzaba a mantener la calma. No iba a chillar, no iba a temblar ni a caerse sobre su trasero. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Vegeta se toparía con una pared de hielo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó pasos en la distancia. Golpes secos y pausados; cada tres segundos, uno nuevo. Precisión militar…No se imaginaba a Vegeta marchando como un soldado. Había estado leyendo tanto sobre sociedades guerreras para intentar entender….Los saiyajins operaban más como mercenarios medievales que como soldados romanos o vikingos…

Se le apareció la imagen de un gordo enorme, barbudo y armado con un hacha chillándole que abriera las piernas. Se estremeció; estúpidos comics…

Un olor horrible la forzó a despabilarse devuelta hacia la realidad: hedor a encierro, a agua putrefacta y a animal muerto….

Y entonces, apareció él.

Su tamaño la distraía; al tener que bajar un poco la cabeza para mantenerle la mirada, uno podía olvidar que se paraba frente a una criatura capaz de destruir planetas con mínimo esfuerzo. No tenía siquiera robustez para compensar; era esbelto, como un adolescente que recién comenzaba a rascar la quincena de edad.

Bastaba verlo a los ojos, sin embargo, para sacudirse las sensaciones de ternura que solían sacudirla. Aquellas bolas de carbón penetraban la carne como dagas, llegando con su intensidad a lo más profundo de su ser, acorralando todo lo que era para dejarla sintiéndose pequeña y desnuda.

Y esa bestia cruel y violenta se había acurrucado entre sus brazos para dormir con abandono. Bulma sintió un pellizco en la consciencia; ¿acababa de sentir orgullo?

Vegeta se acercaba hacia ella. Sus ropas apenas se aferraban en jirones a su musculoso cuerpo. Bulma sintió una repentina arcada; mucho de lo que había creído vestimenta a simple vista era, en realidad, sangre seca. Algunas heridas eran evidentes…pero en otras partes, la sangre ni siquiera era roja. Pensó en los Namekianos, y su promesa de no mostrar temor a punto estuvo de ser violada….

Vegeta avanzaba con la frente en alto, cada paso una declaración de seguridad y poderío. Como si quisiera dejar en claro hasta a las paredes de que existían solo porque él lo consentía.

-Apestas a muerto.- Bulma disparó con franqueza.-…has…has estado matando gente…-

-Si…- Vegeta admitió., bajando los ojos. Su voz sonaba más suave de lo que recordaba.- No a gente como tú…-

-¿…gente como yo?-

Alzó los ojos.

-El ejército de Freezer ya no existe.-

-Ah…- El alivió que sintió la dejó algo avergonzada. Y culpaba a Krillin y a Gohan por eso; a Goku, incluso. Siempre sermoneando sobre el valor de la compasión y la tristeza de la muerte. Pues había gente mala que merecía morir y por más que no les gustara, así era. Gente como Freezer…Algunos dirían gente como Vegeta…- Vete a dar una ducha, Vegeta, realmente apestas. Y cámbiate esa ropa…-

-Bulma…Yo…- Se quedó callado, luchando con las palabras. Ella esperó, conteniendo el aliento. Su paciencia no valió de nada. Vegeta siguió ahí parado, la boca abierta, los ojos algo desencajados. La miraba con el desconcierto de un cachorro abandonado en las calles.

Bulma se esforzó en ser racional. No podía volver a cometer errores en esto. La actitud de Vegeta podía no estar, necesariamente, impulsada por el remordimiento. Quizás simplemente estaba cansado, , según denunciaban las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos; si quizás estaba hambriento, famélico como se lo veía….Quizás estaba herido de gravedad y estaba allí, muriéndose parado frente a ella.

-Discúlpate…- Bulma borboteó finalmente, rogando no haber sonado tan desesperada como le pareció.

Vegeta pareció ofendido por la sugerencia y se le quedó mirando…Esas miradas largas, pensativas, que la hacían recordar a un felino al acecho.

-Yo…- Vegeta bajó los ojos.-…lo siento…-

-Te disculparás mañana con Trunks.- Duplicó su apuesta, esforzándose ahora por ahogar su entusiasmo, como antes hiciera con su aprensión. Podía no odiarlo, pero recordaba con demasiada claridad el dolor que había sentido al verlo partir de aquella manera.- Por como lo trataste…Por haberte ido.-

Vegeta asintió. Parecía un niño aceptando un regaño.

-Bien...Ahora está durmiendo. Mañana por la mañana podrán hablar. —

-Bulma…Yo…- Vegeta volvió a intentar...y otra vez fallo miserablemente.- Voy a bañarme…-

-Me parece bien…-

-…-

-…-

Bulma quería irse; necesitaba estallar en llanto y risas en privacidad. Pero no quería abandonar su puesto frente al cuarto de Trunks….por las dudas.

Gracias a Dende, Vegeta pareció darse cuenta finalmente que concluir el incomodo intercambio dependía de él y de su partida. Miró hacia atrás, quizás pensando si habría una ruta alternativa al baño. No la había; tendría que pasar junto a Bulma. Comenzó a avanzar entonces.

Y se detuvo abruptamente a su lado. Sus ojos ya no ardían con aquella intimidante intensidad. Parecían de pronto enormes fosas sin fondo; huecos oscuros que amenazaban con arrastrarla a un mundo repleto de tragedias y horrores. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bulma sintió algo pegajoso y áspero en la mejilla: era su mano asesina, ensangrentada todavía, cubierta a medias por tela que ya comenzaba a pudrirse.

Pero Bulma no sintió asco. Se quedó dura, como temiendo espantar a una criatura evasiva y hermosa que se posara de pronto frente a ella. Uno, dos segundos y luego Vegeta bajó la mano. Se quedó ahí parado unos momentos, pensando…Y luego continuó camino. Caminando de esa manera beligerante, los puños cerrados con fuerza…Siempre enrabiado…

-…te extrañé…- Bulma ofreció.- Me alegra que hayas vuelto.-

Vegeta se detuvo pero no se dignó a darse la vuelta.

-…gracias….Yo…Bulma, yo…-

-¿Ay, es que es lo único que sabes decir?- Estalló finalmente.- Me extrañaste, ¿Por qué te es tan difícil decirlo?-

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que decirme algo bonito algún día…Estoy cansada de hacerlo por ti.-

-…-

-…no vuelvas a cagarme, Vegeta, ¿me has entendido?-

-…si.-

-Vete al baño entonces. Estas apestando toda la casa. Te llevaré ropa.-

-…gracias, Bulma…-

-No hay de… ¿…te…ha crecido la cola!-

-Si…-

-Vaya…Pues tendrás que mostrarme que puedes hacer con ella en la cama…-

Vegeta se estremeció como si acabara de recibir una patada eléctrica. Se despegó finalmente del piso y camino rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo, su cola, enroscada alrededor de su cintura, esponjada como la de un gato asustado. Bulma sonrió, imaginándose sus ojos desenfocados y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Era solo el comienzo de su venganza. Volvió a su cuarto, pensando ya en los bonitos conjuntos de ropa hawaiana que Vegeta estaría usando el resto de la semana.


	8. Lamiendo Heridas

Bueno, hay una parte cochina y la destaqué entre ***** para aquellos que prefieren-o no deberían- leerla ;)….En fin.

 **Smithback** : Tendrían que hacer alguna película con eso. Siempre lo ponen de pedófilo al pobre Freezer. Como si no querer recibir órdenes no fuera razón suficiente para odiar a alguien.

* * *

Vegeta permanecía de pie bajo la ducha. No se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba la sensación de agua caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo maltratado. Sus músculos se relajaban bajo las caricias de millones de gotas, y la capa de sangre, sudor y polvo fue arrastrada finalmente de su piel.

Salió de la ducha. La sensación de satisfacción que se había asentado en su pecho se volvió aún más fuerte al encontrarse con aquel cuarto. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y el aire olía de manera maravillosa. Era estúpido, pensaba, sentirse…contento por cosas tan insignificantes. Y aún así, su efecto en él era indiscutible. Estaba casi tentado a sonreír.

Golpes quedos y la puerta se abrió. La sangre se le agolpó en la cara y se tapó los genitales con manos crispadas, pero luego recordó que Bulma tenía permiso de verlo desnudo y se forzó a relajarse. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus grandes ojos azules estaban fijados en su entrepierna, Vegeta clavó los suyos en las telas coloridas que la mujer tenía entre las manos. Suspiró, pero no se quejó.

Mientras se secaba, Bulma pasó por su lado, abrió uno de los cajones del lavado y sacó de adentro un par de brillantes tijeras.

-Le haré un agujero para tu cola.- Dijo y tomó los pequeños shorts que le había traído.

-Gracias.-

-No hay porqué.-

La sensación de contento en su pecho se transformó en algo diferente…algo intenso que finalmente le robó una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ansías de violencia y muerte estaban satisfechas por el momento; buscaba ahora atiborrarse de algo más. Bulma guardó las tijeras y Vegeta aprovechó entonces para acariciarle la mejilla gentilmente con los dedos.

Bulma sonrió, invitándolo a que prosiguiera. Con cuidado, como esperando ser rechazado en cualquier momento, Vegeta apoyó su otra mano a su rostro. Presionó levemente, instándola a girar la cabeza para darle acceso a su boca. Acostumbrada a sus modos cautelosos, ella se dejó guiar y se armó de paciencia.

Pero en cuanto sus bocas se unieron, el control pasó de manos y ella comenzó a demandar con su lengua más energía, acariciando la del saiyajin con indignada hostilidad. Sus manos delicadas y frías se abrazaron a su cuerpo pequeño y musculoso, los nervios estremeciéndose alegres al sentir aquella áspera calidez.

Sabiéndose ya seguro y bienvenido, Vegeta empujó solo un poco más fuerte, asegurándose de dominar pero no de ceder del todo el control. Movió sus manos, quitándole la insignificante pieza de tela que le cubría el sexo y acercó el suyo, ya listo para comenzar.

Bulma soltó un gemido al ser penetrada con un fuerte y único envión. Lo único que Vegeta lograba hacer bruto. El resto era cadente, tranquilo…Y aunque intentaba negarlo, la única razón por la que no le chillaba que lo hiciera con más bronca es que temía acabar con las caderas destrozadas. Ya como se movía podía sentir la dureza de sus músculos, tan duros como rocas. Y sus manos, posándose a veces en su nuca, otras veces en sus pechos, tenían la fuerza de abrazaderas.

Vegeta abrazó a Bulma contra sí, cerrando los ojos para poder perderse en las sensaciones agradables que lo bañaban por fuera y por dentro, que lograban limpiar su espíritu gangrenado como el agua y el jabón lo habían hecho con su cuerpo. Respiró el aroma de aquella criatura hermosa que serpenteaba entre sus brazos, acariciándolo con su piel cálida y suave.

Ella se estremecía, intoxicada por la sensación de saberse en peligro y permanecer a salvo, reconociendo su juego con la muerte y disfrutando cada segundo. Y él temblando por la emoción de haber encontrado algo hermoso y el esfuerzo de quererlo, de disfrutarlo, sin destruirlo. Una alianza extraña, donde más que amor reinaba la adrenalina y la desesperación.

Acabaron en la cama, jadeando, cubiertos de sudor y algo avergonzados por no recordar todos los detalles de su viaje desde el baño. Afuera, las estrellas habían desaparecido y el cielo se teñía de colores claros. Las primeras aves ya comenzaban con sus cantos, invitando al resto de las criaturas diurnas a comenzar una nueva jornada. Pero el ser humano era perezoso y el ruido de la ciudad tardaría aún en perturbar la calma.

-A veces se me hacía difícil dormir…- Bulma dijo en un hilo de voz, como si le diera igual si era escuchada o no.- Tenía miedo de que te fuera a pasar algo…De que te mataran.-

Vegeta dio un respingo, abriendo devuelta los ojos. Bulma había dicho algo y se esforzó en mantenerse alerta para cuando volviera a repetir la pregunta…o el comentario, o lo que fuera que acababa de farfullar….Estaba agotado y aquella cama, ese cuarto, la brisa fresca llegando desde la ventana, todo se aliaba en su contra, recordándole lo que era el descanso, el sueño reparador. No deseaba nada más en el universo que cerrar los ojos y dormir…

Bulma sonrió; el pecho de Vegeta comenzó a subir y a bajar de manera cada vez más pausada. Su respiración se volvió los característicos suspiros de quien se sumía en un sueño profundo. Estaba tentada de cerrar los ojos y pasar la mañana así, acunada sobre él, cubierta por su brazo, cálida gracias a su calor…Pero tenía que hacer. El trabajo demandaba.

Se levantó y aprovechó la inconsciencia de su compañero para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Si, antes no se le había ocurrido y no aprovechó el pase libre otorgado a sus manos durante horas. Se puso roja al recordar sentir cicatrices y haberse sentido más alzada.

Pero ahora sus hormonas ya no estaban intoxicándole el cerebro y podía pensar con la debida claridad…O al menos, podía intentarlo.

-Es culpa tuya…- Acusó a Vegeta.- Mírate el cuerpazo que tienes.-

-¡Bulma!-

Bulma chilló cuando una cabeza apareció de pronto en la ventana y una voz masculina restalló en el silencio. Vegeta saltó de la cama y se quedó de pie junto a ella, su cuerpo rodeado de un brillante halo azul. El mundo pareció congelarse por unos segundos: Yamcha mirando con el corazón en la boca al monstruo saiyajin erguido amenazante frente a una de sus más queridas amigas; Bulma paralizada entre la indignación de haber sido sorprendida en cuero y todavía sucia de sexo por su ex y el temor de que Vegeta acabara asesinando al susodicho por ser víctima de la misma ofensa; y Vegeta ahí parado, roncando todavía, su cerebro intentando procesar si existía una amenaza que ameritara volver a la consciencia o si era una falsa alarma que podía ser ignorada.

Finalmente, se decidió por esto último y el guerrero cayó hacia adelante como un saco de papas. Farfulló infelizmente por el golpe y volvió a relajarse, encontrando la alfombra lo suficientemente agradable.

-Esta inconsciente….-

Yamcha susurró con urgencia y se metió en la habitación. Krillin a punto estuvo de seguirlo adentro, pero entonces notó que Bulma estaba desnuda. Los ojos se le saltaron de las cuencas y la sangre se le agolpó inmediatamente en dos lugares: la cabeza…y más abajo. Su vergüenza y desconcierto lo dejaron paralizado y Bulma lo ayudó a reaccionar lanzándole el despertador por la cabeza y dándole entre los ojos.

Yamcha se vio bombardeado de cachetazos que llegaron con sorprendente velocidad y fuerza. Intentó soportar el castigo con algo de dignidad pero acabó trotando fuera del cuarto, sus oídos zumbando con los improperios siseados de su ex pareja.

* * *

-Bulma, el tipo está loco. Va a acabar matándote.- Yamcha le gruñó.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué le diga que se vaya? O si quieres voy a despertarlo y puedes pelear con él….-

Yamcha se inclinó en el respaldo de su silla con un suspiro.

-Podrías al menos no tener sexo con él.-

El guerrero vio venir el cachetazo, pero lo justo era lo justo. Se dejó pegar y sorbió un poco de su café. Lo volvía loco no poder hacer nada para proteger a Bulma ni física ni emocionalmente; no tenía simplemente el poder y ella no escuchaba a la razón.

-Y no creo que Gohan haya vuelto a entrenar, a pesar de lo que pasó.- Krillin gruñó. Como todos los Guerreros Z, desaprobaba completamente la decisión del muchacho.-...y no creo que Piccolo cuente tampoco con el poder necesario…-

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si fuera a haber una pelea?- Bulma les ladró.- Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, así que van a tener que dejarme a mí a cargo y a confiar en mí.-

-…la última pelea que tuvieron casi nos mató a todos.-

-¡Me estás empezando a hartar, Yamcha!-

-Aunque sea un problema, también podría ser algo bueno…- Krillin continuó pensando.- Sin Goku y si Gohan abandona las artes marciales…Necesitamos a Vegeta de nuestro lado. Y sabemos que él no va a dejar de entrenar.-

-¿Ya ves?- Bulma asintió, complacida de que al menos uno entre sus amigos había llegado a la misma conclusión.- Así que no se metan y dejen que yo me encargue de esto.-

Los dos guerreros intercambiaron una mirada, pero no tenían otra solución que ofrecer.

De pronto, se irguieron en sus sillas, llamados a la atención por la aproximación de un ki que les sabía agrio. Pero cuando Vegeta entró en la habitación, sufrieron la misma dificultad de siempre: conectar el intimidante poder que emanaba y su apariencia de pequeño hombrecito enojado. La ropa colorida que llevaba encima solo les puso las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Por qué te levantaste?- Bulma preguntó.

-El cuarto apestaba.-

Yamcha frunció el ceño; Vegeta le dirigió una mirada hostil al decir eso.

El saiyajin caminó hacia la heladera y comenzó a sacar platos, vaciando sistemáticamente sus contenidos en su boca y engullendo. Los demás miraban boquiabiertos; no importaba cuantas veces lo vieran, un saiyajin alimentándose era un fenómeno increíble.

-Debes disculparte con Trunks, Vegeta.- Bulma dijo, caminando hacia la mesada para colocar los platos en la lavadora automática.- Se quedó muy mal cuando te fuiste.-

Sin decir una palabra, Vegeta se devoró un pollo entero en cinco mordiscos limpios, pasó el plato lleno de huesos a su compañera y salió de la cocina.


End file.
